


Far From Heaven

by Letthemhateme



Series: Heaven [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Accidental sassy Link, Equally sassy Ghirahim, Feels, M/M, Plot, Smut, black and white morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthemhateme/pseuds/Letthemhateme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero finds himself in a situation far from heaven and with a companion he thought he'd never see again; a demon's pride trampled beneath the need to survive, even if it means doing something so distateful, it makes him FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER! GhiraLink! Sarcasm! Hot guy on guy action! Snark! Rated M for later smut and Ghirahim's tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Dream Theater. Every chapter title is a song, one that I would say compliments the chapter. Just an added little bonus. Bold text is for flashbacks/dreams/memories etc, italics are for thoughts, plain text for everything else.

A pair of blue eyes slid open, blinking a few times in the dim light. He could feel his shoulders pulled up behind him and twisted in a position that was hardly comfortable, even with his flexible body. Strange. The boy frowned, trying to remember where he was.

**He dashed towards the door that separated the rooms, pressed the odd key-carving-thing into the indentation in the center, his lips almost twitching into a smile as the door swung open with a heavy grating sound. He had fought his way through the whole of Skyview Temple to find Zelda and he was so close--**

Even in his hazy state of mind, his thoughts soured as he remembered the strange figure inside the room. It was a man – at least he _thought_ it was a man – and an eccentric one at that. He grimaced at the memory of the man clad in red and white, his unnaturally large eyes boring holes into the boy as he began to toy with him, stealing the Goddess Sword from him with only two fingers and throwing it at him. _Why was I even thinking of the demon at this time? Although I wouldn't put it past him to kidnap me._

**The boy threw himself to the side to dodge the blow, rolling across the floor and quickly getting to his feet beside the man. With a cry of victory, he swung his blade at his opponent, watching the annoyance bloom in his eyes as he was forced to jump back to avoid the hero's blade. “Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time... Get in my way again, though, and you're dead.” The demon slowly twirled his blade in a circle, vanishing the moment his sword pointed upwards.**

The hero shuddered and tried to force the image from his mind. The battle hadn't gone in his favor, but he'd managed to beat the demon. He lifted his head after a moment to study his surroundings, his eyes widening.

**He swore under his breath as the giant rock-spider-lava-thing rolled past him, missing his legs by mere inches. He could feel the heat fading as the thing rolled back down the ramp. The demon had summoned this creature in the hopes of watching the boy become 'charred to a crisp.'**

The dark room was bare and almost the size of Skyloft, solid stone walls forming a dome high above his head. There was no door in sight and no discernible exit, but a small part of his mind rationalized that there had to be some way in and out, otherwise it would be impossible for him to be here.

**The blonde snatched up one of the bomb flowers nearby and began to dash down the ramp, towards the gaping maw of the monster. He raised his arm before throwing the bomb towards the thing, backing away as the spider-thing inhaled. It seemed to pause for a moment, and he knew that if it had a face, it would be looking very confused. He clenched his jaw against the heat as he ran forward again, driving the point of his blade into its unguarded eye.**

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when a slight shimmering began at the far side of the dome. His shoulders began to ache as he struggled to lift his head up higher to see. _Ah... So my arms are chained above my head, the chain hanging from the top of the dome. That would explain the pain._ His mind provided, prompting him to glance down at himself.

**The Demon Lord snarled his frustration and turned his piercing glare upon the boy, vowing that when they next meet, he'll make the boy suffer so badly that the hero will deafen himself with the sound of his screams. Then he disappeared, leaving a worn and exhausted Link collapsed on the ground.**

His armor was gone along with his sword and shield as well as his pouch. _There goes any chance I have of escaping._ He thought wryly, still trying to twist himself against the chains binding his wrists. _Unless I can find a way to trick my enemy... whoever it is._

Within a strange shower of diamonds, a figure began to form. The boy cursed internally as the red cloak materialized, followed by the rest of the shape. The Demon Lord smirked at him coolly before slowly walking towards him.

“Fancy meeting you here. Looks like you've gotten yourself into a bind.” the man almost purred, his voice easily carrying across the room. “What was your name again, sky child?” only a few steps away from the hero, he could easily see the dangerous amusement burning in those strange eyes.

“Link. You really should know that by now.” he said shortly, keeping any and all emotion out of his voice. He would give nothing away until he was sure of his enemy's intentions. Even then, he wouldn't give anything to the demonic man before him.

“Oh, so you _do_ have a tongue in your head!” the man seemed quite pleased at that, his pale lips twisting into a grin.

“Your hair still looks ridiculous.” he murmured, barely able to stop himself from smiling, even a little. The demon – the so called 'Demon Lord Ghirahim', as he had introduced himself before their first battle – let his grin fade for a brief second, his eyes narrowing slowly. Despite just wanting to provoke to demon, it was true: his hair was pushed out of his face, except for the left side. His hair hung down over his eye on that side, the white of his hair even paler than his skin.

And like most preening fools, Ghirahim was not fond of being ridiculed for his appearance. _Of course, he could minimize the amount of ridicule if he cut his hair and stopped wearing that strange white garment with diamond-shaped cut-outs that reveal way too much._

Ghirahim took a breath and let it out slowly before smiling at the hero again. “Link, come now. That's hardly the proper way to speak to me. After all, you're at a disadvantage with your arms twisted like that. It's almost a wonder how you still have the strength to gaze up at me with all that strain.”

The blonde shook his head slowly but didn't make any move to lower his head, preferring to endure the ache of keeping himself upright than look away from the demon. Even after their two brief fights, where the Demon Lord was just toying with him rather than actually fighting, he was wary of the power this creature possessed and the mercy he didn't.

“Not talking to me now, sky child? What a shame.” he said, feigning being hurt. “Here, let me ease the strain on your back.” with that, he leaned forward and placed his gloved hand on the boy's head, grinning as he forced his head down. “There we go. Wasn't that easy?”

Link hissed through his teeth and tried to raise his head, almost gasping in pain when the chains restraining his arms tightened and forced his shoulders to rotate. _Wait... my legs aren't chained at all._ He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling in satisfaction as he brought his knee upwards between the demon's legs.

Ghirahim cursed and let out a snarl as he quickly stepped back, a mix of surprise and rage filling his eyes. _Maybe that was a bad move_... Link tensed slightly as the Demon Lord vanished into a sea of diamonds, expecting a blow.

He was almost relieved when nothing happened. Then he remembered that the man that currently held him prisoner had a few screws loose and had also managed to deal him several wounds him in their fight. _He didn't defeat me though,_ he thought crossly, _I beat him. He just used that teleportation trick to appear behind me and stab me with two of those daggers. He cheated._

Chuckling softly at his unusual behaviour, he was startled when he heard a snap behind him. He stiffened and tried to twist around, hearing a cold laugh that made his blood run cold.

“See, I was planning on going easy on you. I was only playing with you in our earlier battles and I was going to leave you be for the most part, despite my annoyance at the girl for evading me _three separate times_ , but you provoked me.” the demon murmured, footsteps sounding as he advanced towards the shackled hero.

_Tap. Tap._

“You shouldn't have provoked me, sky child. It irritated me.”

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap._

“Unfortunately for you, your fate now lies within my hands, and as a demon that is now quite annoyed, I happen to be lacking something right now.”

_Tap. Tap._

The footsteps stopped directly behind the boy.

“Do you know what it is?” he asked softly, startling the hero with his proximity. He was leaning over the boy's form, his face against his ear. “I'll give you three guesses. Each time you get it wrong...”

Ghirahim held his hand in front of the hero and snapped his fingers once, a long blade appearing in his grip. “If you get it wrong, you will gain yourself a cut. Get all three guesses wrong and... well, we'll see how I feel then.” he purred, running the tip of the sword down the other's leg.

A sharp pain startled Link, making him groan softly as he received a gash across his thigh. It wasn't deep enough to cause him worry, but it hurt and already blood was soaking his leg. _I didn't even guess... I should have known that he won't play fair._

“That was for the pain you caused me earlier.” he smirked, lifting the blade and running his tongue over the bloodied metal. “Hmm... Make your first guess, sky child.” he whispered. “I'm growing impatient.”

The youth let out a shaky breath before steadying himself, trying to ignore the new pain in his thigh as well as the demon leaning over his shoulder. “Do I get a hint?” he muttered, his eyes flicking down to the wound on his leg. It was at least four inches long and half an inch wide, blood still flowing.

“No.” the demon frowned slightly, the hero's blood smeared on his lips from where he had brought the blade to his mouth. Pain and discomfort aside, that was still gross. Surely his blood wasn't the only blood that had ever been stained that blade. Said blade that was currently moving towards his chest. _Crap_.

“A soul?” he tried, still tense from having Ghirahim pressed against his shoulder. _You can stop touching me now._ A laugh and a cut across his chest was his only response. _Dammit. Not good... He smells like... Karane's perfume. Huh._ He ignored his snarky thoughts and bit his lip, keeping his breathing even against the pain.

“Fashion sense?” _Screw it; even if I guess correctly, I know he's not just going to unchain me and share some lunch with me. He'll probably just torture me._ While he had gained greater and more painful injuries in battle, the idea of the demon torturing him sent chills down his spine. He didn't want to even think about it.

“Wrong again, sky child.” Ghirahim chuckled and pulled back, this time making a larger cut across his ribs. “All this blood... it suits you. If you get your last guess wrong, you may lose too much of it.” he walked around him slowly, his eyes studying him from every angle.

Link was beginning to feel light-headed, his hands feeling numb from being suspended above his head for so long. “A sense of humor?” he let out a small laugh before the blade sliced across his collarbone, his eyes closing for a moment as he struggled to fight off the nausea the pain was causing him.

The white-haired Demon Lord gave a cold chuckle as he took a step forward and rammed the pommel of his sword into the boy's sternum, winding him. “How very witty.” he whispered to the hero. “It's a shame that no one will be coming to save you. I have some exciting plans for you, boy.”

“Do they involve setting me free?” the hero gasped breathlessly, still trying to get his lungs to work properly. The cuts across his flesh were growing warmer as blood continued to stain his clothes, a few drops landing on the stone floor.

“Not really... but if you can get your hands out of those manacles, I won't bind them again.” Ghirahim raised his hand up and gestured above him, the chains loosening enough to let his arms hang at right angles to his torso. “Go ahead. I won't even try to stop you.”

Link straightened his back and glanced at the black metal encircling his wrists, twisting his hands to see if he could squeeze them past the shackles. _They're too tight for my hands to just slip out... I suppose I could just scrape the skin raw, coat my hand in blood..._ he grimaced at the notion, swallowing past the hard lump in his throat. _If that's what it takes to get out of here..._

He clenched his jaw and began to rotate his left hand against the manacle, glaring at the demon the whole time. He made sure to keep the pain from clouding his expression; the only emotion in his gaze pure hatred and determination, even as the skin began to blister and weep.

The demon simply folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side, studying him like a meal laid out before him. Only when blood began to drip down from the manacle did he step forward, his face inches from the hero and a smile on his lips. “When we first met, I honestly couldn't care whether you lived or died, but now... well, now I want you to stay alive. You won't be as much fun when you're dead.” he purred. “Here, let me help you again.”

The Demon Lord met Link's gaze before reaching out to the side, lightly wrapping his gloved fingers around the boy's hand. The hero let out a pained cry as the bones in his hand were crushed beneath the humanoid's grip and then forced through the cuff.

 

Ghirahim frowned as the boy slumped forward, his right arm suspended by the remaining chain and his damaged hand hanging limply by his side. “Oh.” the man's scowl deepened. “I thought you'd be able to handle that. Get it? Hand-le?” he laughed, suddenly grinning at him. “That was terrible, I'm truly sorry.”

He kneeled down in front of the unconscious boy and lightly slapped him across the face. “Wake up. I'm not done with you yet.” he smirked, slapping him again even though the boy had opened his eyes. “There we go! Couldn't have you sleeping through all the fun, now could we?” he taunted.

_Damn... I can't even think straight..._ Link lifted his head and looked at him silently, the ache in his shoulder increasing from bearing his weight for so long. His feet were resting on the ground, but not enough for him to sit or even kneel; the chain was a few inches too short to allow him that small comfort.

The demon reached towards his bound hand, noticing the boy flinch as the cool fingers wrap around his wrist. “Feel free to scream. You don't have to restrain that beautiful voice for my sake, you know.” he murmured, his voice sickly sweet.

Link had opened his mouth to utter a biting retort when the man suddenly slid his fingers up and crushed the bones in his hand. A piercing scream filled the room, echoing back and forth across the empty air. He wondered for a moment who had uttered the scream before realizing the cry had come from his own mouth.

Now with both hands broken and freed of the manacles, the boy blinked as his vision wavered and slowly went black, his consciousness abandoning him as quickly as it had come. He almost believed he felt Zelda's arms around him as his mind slipped into the void of inky blackness.

 

The Demon Lord of the surface had caught the boy in his arms as he had collapsed, his large eyes studying the pained expression etched onto the younger male's fine features. He was good looking, even in pain, but nowhere near as stunning as the demon himself, of course. A distant screech from a bokoblin reminded him that it was almost time to go.

He grumbled and shifted the unconscious child in his arms so that he could carry him easier before he stood up, glancing towards the ruin that the boy had just come running out of. The silly boy had triggered an ancient curse, one that would show him his darkest fears. Hopefully he would have enough time to explain his situation to the boy before the hero attacked him – but that would have to wait until they were out of there and the boy was awake.

Another screech reached the chamber, but there was no one there to hear it.

 


	2. Pull Me Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pull Me Under is also by Dream Theater. The first two chapters aren't fantastic, but it improves a whole lot after this one.

For the third time in two days, a pair of blue eyes slid open. The boy's hair was hanging down over his eyes, his green cap missing. He went to push himself up, crying out in pain when his hand touched the floor beneath him. _Huh... it's soft..._ he thought to himself absent-mindedly, frowning as he inspected his hands.

Both hands were broken badly enough that he had to struggle to move his fingers, his wrists stiff. Finally pushing himself up with his elbow, he glanced around.

The room was lit with a soft, violet glow, revealing the royal purple curtains drawn over what he guessed to be the window and the bed beneath him, the crimson cushions embroidered with gold thread. It was not his own bedroom, that was for sure. He tilted his head and stretched out his leg, noticing a bandage wrapped around his thigh beneath the cut in his trousers.

Frowning, he turned his leg a little so the material shifted, another bandage wrapped around his bare torso catching his eye. The tips of his pointed ears burned as he realized that his tunic was missing and that the easiest way to bandage his wounded leg would be to strip him of his trousers.

A low chuckle startled him, his head whipping around as he searched for the source. The Demon Lord was draped across a lounge, idly twisting and flipping one of his small daggers. “I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake.” he teased, throwing the dagger into the air and watching it fall before catching it between two slender fingers.

Link stared at him open-mouthed for a long moment, his eyes wide with shock. Of all his possible saviours, he didn't expect his own captor to be to one rescuing him. _Just what is going on?!_ His panicked thoughts rapidly assailed his brain, making him want to dig his fingers into his temples until the pulsing flow of blood stopped being so painful.

“If you're wondering why you're still whole and not dead yet, it's because I decided that it was in my best interest to keep you alive.” Ghirahim hummed a few notes and threw the dagger again, letting the hilt fall onto his waiting palm.

The blonde stiffened and ground his teeth together, glaring angrily at the demon. “Where are we?” he asked. Well, tried to ask. What came out was a barely audible breath of air, his throat too sore and dry to form any words. Water... he needed water.

His captor watched him expectantly for a minute, the dagger vanishing as he started to get up. “Oh, yes. I forgot you might require something to drink.” a golden fruit formed in his hand, which he then held out to the boy. “This is better than water. It should be satisfying.”

Link frowned and tilted his head, struggling to speak again. Eventually, he gave up and just glanced pointedly towards his own hands. _Why is he doing this? Is he going to try to make me use my broken hands?_

The demon closed his eyes and let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Fine. I can tell you're going to be difficult, even though I just saved your life.” he sat beside the hero and held the fruit against his lips, watching him with an expression that was almost... bored.

When the child didn't take a bite, Ghirahim let out a growl. “Foolish boy.” he made a show of biting into the fruit, letting the boy know it wasn't poisoned or harmful in any way before he held it out again. Slowly, Link took a bite; thin lines of juice running down his chin as he hesitantly began to eat the fruit the demon held.

Ghirahim leaned closer and slowly licked up the boy's neck, his tongue catching a few drops of juice. “I don't want juice on my bed.” he murmured quietly against the soft skin of his jaw, the hero shuddering beneath his lips. _What is he..._ his thoughts whirred faster than before. He remembered being tortured by the very same demon that now fed him and had probably been the one to bandage his wounds.

“Why are you doing this?” the boy finally mumbled, his throat soothed by the cool liquid. His head was beginning to pound, as if a metal fist was punching the inside of his skull.

The Demon Lord blinked and leaned back, the core disappearing in a shower of diamonds. “Don't you remember what happened?” he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side like a bird. “You triggered a curse on the building. It showed you your worst fear and you ran blindly. I found you unconscious outside the ruin.”

Link just gaped at him, his eyes wide. “Ruin? What...” his voice trailed off, staring at the demon in confusion.

The other male sighed and lowered his head, his eyes closing as he stood up. “You seem to have forgotten everything that has transpired in the past few weeks. You sealed my master, Demise, in the present, and returned to the past to end him.” he looked towards the covered window, his eyes hard. “Somehow, my connection to him was severed when you fought him. I was separated from the blade.”

“Blade? Does that mean...” Link's eyes widened as a sudden flow of images flew through his mind.

**Standing in the strange world, ankle-deep in water, he stood with his head bowed and sweat dripping down his nose and jaw. His foe didn't bother to advance, preferring to watch the hero calmly. Even with the power of the Triforce, he still wasn't strong enough to defeat Demise. His chest heaved as he panted, raising the sword in his hands as he prepared to face the tall figure.**

Ghirahim studied the boy silently out of the corner of his eye, his pale lips pressed together. Thin black lines had appeared down the left side of his body a few hours after he had teleported the two of them back from the ruins. Link's eyes met his for a brief moment before going glazed again as another memory rushed him.

**His enemy was saying something about his descendants being cursed, but he wasn't paying attention. His hand was pressed against his wounded side, blood dripping over his fingers as he struggled to stay conscious. Demise muttered something about his sword being weaker than usual and turned away, vanishing slowly.**

The blonde's eyes focussed, and he found himself gazing up at the ceiling. “It's over...” he murmured. “But why did you save me? How are you alive?” he frowned, looking towards the stationary demon.

“To be honest, I don't quite know. It may have something to do with you destroying Demise, or it might be the power of the Triforce that separated me from that blade. But when you faced Demise, my connection to that sword vanished. As for why I saved you...” the man turned away, his cape fluttering from the sudden movement.

“I saved you because it's in my best interest.” he murmured so quietly, Link hardly heard him. “I don't know what you were doing in that ruin, but I do know that if I hadn't been there, you would be dead by now.”

**Another flashback nagged at his brain, following the demon's words. After Demise had fallen and Link had returned to the present, Zelda had revealed that the goddess's presence had faded. Now that the threat had ended, Hylia no longer needed her. They were both free, in a way. When Link had asked if she would accompany him on his adventures to explore the rest of the surface, now aptly named Hyrule, she had said no. She would stay with the other people from Skyloft. She owed them that much, at least.**

Suddenly, the demon turned around to face him and spread his arms out by his sides. “You can probably tell, but my power is considerably less than it used to be. The more I use it, the weaker I become. I need a way to stop my powers from constantly depleting, and hopefully become as powerful as I was when I was the sword spirit of Demise's sword.”

Now that his attention had been drawn to Ghirahim, he noticed that his eyes were darker than normal, his pale skin even paler, and the jagged black lines that adorned the left side of his body, including his face. Despite the demon's obvious plight, he still had to ask. “Why should I help you?”

Ghirahim laughed softly and leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. “I was expecting that question, sky child. First of all, not once have I ever tried to kill you. Threaten you, definitely. Injure you, yes. Inflict pain upon you, maybe a little. But I have never tried to kill you. Second, I'm not in a position to kill you now. I doubt I could even overpower you in this state.” he admitted.

Link hesitated for a moment, biting at the inside of his cheek. The demon had a point. And no doubt, the demon had no idea what would happen if his power ran out completely. “... Fine. I'll help you. I don't trust you, but I'll help.” he muttered.

With a laugh, the Demon Lord lay back on the lounge, crossing his left leg over his right. “The only idea I currently have is to find a blade or have one forged. A sword spirit without a sword is entirely unheard of, so it seems like the most logical choice to me.” he mused. “But it's more of a question of where to get a sword powerful enough to sustain me. An ordinary sword wouldn't be enough. Both your blade and the one I was bound to were both extraordinary weapons...” the demon slowly fell silent, tapping a pattern on his thigh.

“The blade that Demise owned was destroyed, and Fi is bound to my... the Master Sword.” Link shook his head and looked at his hands again, studying them. Now that he looked properly, they didn't seem broken. He frowned and slowly formed a fist with his left hand, his frown deepening at the lack of pain. _Maybe I imagined it. It wouldn't be the first time._

His ears caught a soft whisper coming from the demonic sword spirit, the man's lips hardly moving as he spoke and his hair concealing the rest of his face. “A weapon without a hand to wield it... is useless...” the hand that had been tapping a pattern on his thigh was curled into a fist, a grimace twisting his lips. “That's all I am now...” he laughed bitterly, leaning his head back.

Something twitched inside the hero's chest, causing him to feel unwanted sympathy for the demon. _He's just like Fi. He isn't used to feeling human emotions, and he definitely doesn't want to feel weak._ He thought to himself, his gaze softening. _How the hell am I supposed to help him? Even if we do manage to bind him to a new sword, who will wield it? He is a demon after all. What if the blade falls into the wrong hands? Maybe... No, that doesn't work. Sealing him away would be crueller than letting him die. And I don't even know if he will die. Shit._

The violet glow bathing the room had begun to grow steadily darker, the sun going down. Link startled himself by placing a hand on the demon's shoulder. “We will find a blade, and I will be the one to wield it.” he declared, surprising both of them. He hadn't even noticed his body getting up off the bed and walking to him.

“Then I suppose I will owe you for that, sky child. Let's declare a truce, for the time being. Neither one of us will raise a hand against the other until a solution has been found.” the demon rolled his head back and looked up at him with narrowed eyes, the black lines dark against his skin.

The hero of the goddess sighed softly and nodded. “A truce.” he agreed.


	3. Close To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to Me is by The Cure. Hope you enjoy~

Ghirahim had noticed the hero's weariness the moment he had looked at the boy. In such a state, the hero would be little use to him. “Rest, Link. You're likely to get us both killed like this.” he murmured, lifting a hand. A pitcher of water appeared on the table beside the bed in a shower of diamonds. “As for your armor and equipment, I have them safely stored downstairs. Once you've rested, we'll leave.”

The blonde was still wary, but the promise of a truce had calmed him considerably. The demon felt him lift his hand from his shoulder and walk towards the pitcher. His legs ached as he stood up and walked out into the hallway of the abandoned building he had made his home in. It was old, but hadn't been touched for years, judging by the cobwebs and critters that had originally infested the place. It had taken him an hour to clean the place out, draining him of more power.

He walked slowly through the deserted corridor, aiming for the balcony that overlooked the forest. The building was far away from any other form of civilization, and it almost comforted him. Pushing open the door, he stepped onto the balcony. The light of the sunset was much brighter outside, and he blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust.

 _I don't want to admit it, but I'm weak. I'm relying on my enemy to save my life. It's pitiful. My pride, my dignity, my very self will be destroyed by this... I don't like being forced to resort to this, but if I lose too much power... I don't know what will happen._ The Demon Lord growled in frustration and hopped up onto the ledge, letting his legs dangle over the edge as he wrapped his cloak around himself.

 _If the sky child chooses to wield the blade, then he will be my master as much as Demise was. Strangely, I doubt he would act the same as Demise. To be honest, I want to tear the boy apart. I want to see him beg and plead for mercy, tears in his pain-filled eyes. But our truce stops me. Unfortunately, I will have to wait... or..._ A wry smile crossed the demon's lips as the sun dipped below the horizon, the air already beginning to grow cool. _Or I just won't raise a hand to him at all._

 

By the time the demon had returned to the bedroom, Link had curled up under the thick blankets and had already fallen asleep, his breathing slow and even. Every few seconds, his body would quiver from the cold that had filled the building. It was quite a surprise, then, when a warm body pressed up against his back.

It was enough to startle him from sleep, his eyes opening wide as a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him close. A warm mouth ran over the pointed tip of his ear, catching the earring he wore between a pair of sharp teeth and tugging gently, the other's breath hot against his neck.

He shivered and instinctively tried to pull away from the mouth, gasping in pain when the cut across his collarbone opened up, blood seeping into the bandage. The demon paused and raised a hand, quickly tugging the bandage off. “Ghira...Ghirahim?” the boy breathed, feeling the cold air touch his chest. “I'll bleed to death.” he grumbled, still half asleep and not quite logical, despite his brain yelling at him to punch the demon in the nose. His body, however, was content to lay there in the warm embrace, having the demon warm against his back.

Suddenly, he was pushed onto his back, the demon pinning the boy's hands into the pillow beside his head. “I promised not to harm you. You don't need to look like a frightened animal, even though it _is_ delightful.” he purred, lowering his head to run the tip of his tongue against the bleeding cut across his collarbone. “I admit, I did want to make you suffer for constantly being a hindrance, but I need you. So I'll settle for the next best thing. Either way, I _will_ satiate my bloodlust tonight!”

The hero squirmed beneath him, blushing all the way up to the tip of his pointed ears as the demon lapped at the blood dripping from the wound. “Stop it...” he gasped as Ghirahim bit into his skin lightly, somehow managing to not break the skin yet still cause him pain.

“ _ **We are bound by a red string of fate, you and I... one that will be stained crimson with your blood!”**_

The voice wormed its way through his mind as the demon continued his ministrations, his hands firmly restrained above his head. The demon growled and forced his head back, biting and nipping up his neck to the base of his ear. He yelped in pain as those sharp teeth finally tore into his skin, feeling warm blood drip down his neck from the bitemark.

Link cursed internally as he realized he was arching up off the bed, pushing his hands against the restraining ones. Despite all logic and reasoning, he was _enjoying_ the feeling. _Maybe it won't be so bad, wielding a sword bound to Ghirahim_. He thought distractedly, panting softly as the mouth moved back down to the wound on his chest. “Don't...” he groaned, digging his nails into the back of the demon's hands. “Don't... stop...”

 

The blonde hero yawned softly and opened his eyes, Ghirahim's bare chest filling his vision. He blinked once, twice; his chest was still there. _Not good..._ Shifting a little, he felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his lower back, holding him in place against the demon.

He blushed bright red and glanced down at himself, almost relieved to see his pants were still on. The Demon Lord had, surprisingly, remained in his white clothes. The bare chest he could see was exposed by one of the many diamond cut-outs., and incredibly distracting. He noticed with a touch of envy that the demon was more defined than him, and much taller.

 _I barely remember what happened last night... just... a lot of biting._ He shuddered and tried to wriggle out of the demon's arms, finally getting free and making his way towards the pitcher of water. His chest was littered with small bruises and bitemarks, making him blush even darker, which was a surprising feat in itself.

A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled his words from last night, hoping that he hadn't said them aloud. He took a drink of water, rubbing at one of the marks on his chest. A chuckle sounded, making him choke on the water, leaving him coughing and gasping.

“So... It wouldn't be that bad, wielding a sword bound to me?” the demon purred, having rolled onto his stomach to watch the boy. Link noted that if he was a cat, his tail would probably be twitching like he was ready to pounce.

The hero set down the pitcher and glanced back at him, trying to keep a straight face. “Where is my equipment?” he asked calmly, gazing at him. “We're not talking about what happened last night. Ever. That's it.”

Ghirahim laughed and sat up, lifting his cape up from the foot of the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. “It's in the room next to the bottom of the stairs. Go and get ready, sky child. We have a long journey ahead of us.” he murmured, standing up. “I'll meet you outside when you're ready.”

The younger male nodded and watched him leave before pulling his tunic on and dashing down the stairs. He quickly did up his belt and double checked his equipment, making sure everything was there. Once he was satisfied with the way his cap sat on his head, he began to wander towards the front door, pausing when something shiny caught his eye.

A single blue, diamond-shaped earring sat on the floor beside the door. He reached down and picked it up, smiling crookedly as he ran his fingers over the gem before pocketing it. The sunlight was blinding as he walked out, his arm held above his eyes to shield them from the brightness. He yawned and glanced around, wondering about the people of Skyloft for a moment.

The Demon Lord leapt down from the branches of a nearby tree, holding several golden fruits. “Here. We're going to see an old friend of mine... she's a demon, but she's not as good looking as I am. She'll make us a sword.” he answered Link's question before the boy even opened his mouth, taking one of the fruits and stuffing it into the boy's mouth before taking one for himself. “She may be a demon, but she's not that evil.” he added.

They walked in silence for a few hours, neither one bothered by the large amount of walking they had to do. Finally, Link broke the silence. “I have to ask, or else I'm going to go crazy. Why did you... last night...” he looked away, the tips of his ears red.

“Why did I treat you like that? Put simply, I was not in control of my actions. I was, and still am, for the most part, furious at my weakened state. I don't like it. As you've probably noticed by now, I am fond of seeing you in pain. I said I wouldn't harm you, so I didn't.” he spoke after a moment, moving easily across the uneven ground. “So I took my frustration out on you in a way that wouldn't break the truce. Judging from your reaction last night, I'd even go so far as to say that you enjoyed it.” he added smugly.

“I hate you.” Link muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he followed the demon. “I have another question though.”

Ghirahim turned to look at him as he glided over a tree root, his gaze betraying his curiosity. “Go ahead. If you ask me something, I will be honest. I don’t feel the need to lie to you, when the truth is usually more painful than any lie I could devise.” He spread his arms wide in another elaborate gesture, something Link was getting used to by now. The demon certainly had a flair for the dramatic.

“Fi spent most of her time within the Master Sword, and she wasn’t able to affect anything by herself. How come you didn’t have to remain in Demise’s sword?” he asked, moving after him. It was a valid question, in his mind.

“I suppose it has something to do with my status as a demon, but it might not. I don't know much about my own existence, only that I've been around for a long time.” the demon turned away from him again, his cape fluttering in the light breeze. “You're awfully trusting, considering we were enemies only a few weeks ago.” he mused, his voice carrying through the air to the hero walking after him.

Link frowned as he stumbled over a patch of smooth rocks – river stones, from the look of them. Perhaps a creek once ran through this part of the forest, filling the trees with the soft sound of water flowing. “I don't trust you... but I trust your nature. You don't like to lose, and you're a very proud man. If you stabbed me in the back the moment I was defenceless, you'd be admitting that I'm dangerous enough to warrant underhanded tactics to dispose of me.”

Even though the Demon Lord was a few feet ahead of him, he clearly heard the sound of teeth grinding. Yet he pressed on. “You're very similar to Fi. You're not used to feeling weak, so you want the feeling to stop. That's why you asked for my help. If you ended up in a fight in your current state, you'd be easily beaten.”

Suddenly, he was practically thrown against the trunk of a tree, the demon's hand wrapped tightly around the boy's throat. “I may not be as powerful as I once was, but do not believe that I am weak.” the man snarled, his fingers tightening painfully. “I am more than enough, even without a blade.”

The blonde gasped and choked, managing to get a hand up to push against Ghirahim's chest, trying to force him back. “I haven't killed you because I am... fond of you, sky child.” the demon whispered, one side of his mouth twitching into a lop-sided smirk. “I don't have to restrain myself around you. I can be honest, and I can take out my anger on you.”

Link shuddered as he felt the male's knee force his legs apart, pressing up against his hips. His eyes slid closed and his hand fell from the demon's chest, the fiend's hand around his throat the only thing keeping him against the tree. After a long moment, Ghirahim loosened his grip enough to let the boy breathe. “You chose this path when you agreed to help me.” he purred into the hero's ear, nipping gently. “You know... I could get us there in a second.”

Blue eyes opened all of a sudden and gazed into tawny ones, his breath coming faster than normal. “With the clicky-thing?” he tilted his head up to look at him properly. _I never noticed the color of his eyes until now... probably because I've been too busy trying not to get killed._ He thought quietly.

Ghirahim looked miffed. “Clicky-thing? As always, your eloquence astonishes me.” he chuckled, pushing his knee up harder and smirking at the unintentional squeak the boy gave in response. “If you're referring to my fabulous finger snapping, you'd be right. Only it would take a large amount of energy to teleport two people. If I could take that energy from, say... you, it'd give me enough strength to do it at least twice.”

The champion audibly gulped and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before he opened his eyes again. “What happens to me in the process?” he muttered, squirming against the demon's knee. “Am I going to lose the same amount of strength that you gain?”

“Most likely, yes. But don't worry, sky child. I'll make sure it's enjoyable.” he teased, running his thumb over the boy's jawline. “Unfortunately, perhaps in your case, we will be bound together. More so than we are already.” Catching the worried look in the blue eyes, Ghirahim hid another chuckle. “Metaphorically.”

Link found himself relaxing as the gloved hand moved across his skin, his body wanting to just give in to the demon. A short nod of his head, and he was suddenly released. He blinked at the loss and leaned back against the tree for support, his legs feeling like ChuChu jelly.

The Demon Lord had pulled back and lifted a hand, a diamond-shaped barrier forming around the grove they stood in. He slyly looked at the boy a second before he pounced, forcing the boy up against the tree again with a snarl. His hair fell over his left eye as he pushed the youth's head back, leaning down to sink his sharp teeth into the pale flesh of his neck.

Time seemed to slow down for Link. Everything was a blur of red and purple and diamond shapes as the demon pressed against him, biting at him ravenously as if his salvation could be found somewhere in the boy's blood. Several bites later, the edge of his green tunic was stained with his blood, his head lolling back against the tree as the demon lapped at the crimson liquid.

Things seemed to blur again before he found himself on his back on the ground, the demon's cape somehow making it beneath them. Ghirahim straddled him and slid one of his hands down to unbuckle the boy's belt, removing the leather easily. “Every living being has their inner demons, hero. Fortuitously, I just happen to be yours.” he whispered.

Again, things blurred before the hero closed his eyes. He felt cool air caressing his legs and chest, heard the sound of material and chain mail hitting the ground somewhere to the side, tasted the demon's lips on his own, smelled the musky scent that lingered in the air wherever the demon went.

He blushed right to the tips of his pointed ears as he felt his once-enemy guide the boy's legs up, wrapping them around the demon's muscular waist. A growl made his eyes open again as the demon sank into him, tearing at the boy's flesh with his teeth and hands. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he threw his head back, arching his back up off the ground. The combined feelings made him squirm beneath the larger form, half wanting to escape, half wanting to surrender to him.

Panting heavily as the male began to move, he let out a gasp as pleasure assailed all of his senses. Ghirahim's teeth no longer seemed as painful, the bite sending sparks of warmth throughout his body. It never occurred to him that the first time he got laid, it would be with his worst enemy, on the forest floor. As the pleasure began to increase, he was flipped onto his stomach and thrust into again.

The demon wrapped his slender hand around his throat and squeezed hard enough to make breathing difficult, but not impossible. Link's back arched again, his shoulders stiffening as a new feeling swept through him, destroying what was left of his logical mind. Which screamed dramatically as it was drowned by the pleasure. The more the demon moved, the more the boy lost control of his actions. By the time the pleasure coursing through him reached its peak, he was a panting, shaking mess beneath the Demon Lord, pleading wordlessly for his release.

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as his climax came over him, drowning out the sound of his own cries of ecstasy and the demon's own satisfied moan as he released within the boy. Once his senses began to reorganize themselves and take control, his blush darkened to a whole new level of awkwardness. _I didn't... no, no... I did..._ his thoughts pretty much gave up on him, leaving him speechless as the demon shifted to lay beside him, wrapping the cape around them both.

Warm skin pressed against every inch of his own as he lowered his head, burying his face in the demon's chest. Strength had drained from him at some point, his fingers quivering. It came as a surprise to feel Ghirahim's fingers combing through his hair, lightly enough to feel comforting.

Even more surprising was that he could have contentedly stayed in the man's arms all day, enjoying the thin beams of sunlight that managed to slip through the trees above them. It was peaceful. But like all good things, it came to an end faster than he would have liked.

“Come, sky child. We cannot lounge about on the floor all day long. You would get hungry, and start to complain.” he teased good-naturedly, an astonishing act. “I feel more revitalized than I've been in a long time. It won't last, but it is more than enough for now.”

He stood, much to his sky child's displeasure, wrapped the boy in his cape and gathered the hero's clothing and equipment - a tiny smile creeping onto his lips as he found the glittering earring, his own clothes appearing around himself as he held the hero to his chest. “First a detour to a hot spring, then to our sword maker.” Keeping the boy close with one hand, he snapped his fingers, leaving the grove empty once more.

 


	4. Don't Call It A Clicky Thing

Link had stayed silent and incredibly awkward as they had bathed in the hot spring, keeping himself at a distance. He hadn't enjoyed the teleportation. He had, however, enjoyed their time in the grove. It was strange. He'd been too busy adventuring or exploring or whatever to think about sex, and anything that went with it.

Zelda was pretty, but he couldn't imagine sleeping with her. They were just friends, weren't they? A thought occurred to him and he made a solemn vow never to let Ghirahim and Groose be in the same room together. Any credibility he had would go down the drain and be buried forever, along with his virginity and his self-esteem.

Somehow, he knew that Ghirahim would take every opportunity to let everyone know that he had taken the boy, marked him as his property. And obviously, that would be bad. Pushing those horrible, nightmare-inducing thoughts out of his head, he quickly began to get dressed.

 _I didn't do it because I wanted to,_ he thought grumpily, _I did it because I had to. It's not like I enjoyed it or anything._ The whole time he was getting dressed and denying reality, he felt eyes on his back. _I have to face him eventually. Oh well..._ He was about to turn around when a strong, muscular arm encircled his waist.

“Once I'm bound to a sword, we'll be able to spend much more time together, sky child.” the demon whispered, his breath ghosting over the boy's ear. “I'll show you the kind of life I enjoy. You, me, a dozen soft pillows, the best wine in all the lands; all the finest things in life shall be ours. And a touch of excitement and adventure to keep your hero urges at bay.”

His words were tempting. With Demise vanquished, he was allowed to choose his own path. And if that path gave him a comfortable bed and the warm embrace of the demon he totally wasn't fanboying over, then who was he to deny himself that pleasure? He'd earned it, after all. He found his shoulders relaxing, a contented sigh escaping him.

“We'll see.” he murmured, his eyes lidded as another wave of exhaustion hit him. “I'm not promising anything.” he felt the demon's lips against his neck, nipping and biting at the flesh. He could sense the smile on the other's lips as he leaned back against him.

Ghirahim hummed softly and slipped his hand into one of the pouches on the boy's belt, the blue diamond earring pinched between two slender fingers. “I couldn't help but notice this, sky child. I didn't know you felt that way about me.” he purred, his other hand lifting to touch the hero's ear. Before Link could say anything, the demon had pressed the hook through the soft skin of his ear, earning a small cry of pain. “You did want to wear it, didn't you?” he teased, licking up the drop of blood that oozed from the hole.

The blonde turned his head slightly and looked up at him, wincing from the ache in his earlobe. “My ears are already pierced. You could have just taken out one of my earrings.” he grumbled, forcing himself to pull away from the demon. “Just do your clicky-thing so we can go.” The Demon Lord laughed and wrapped his arm around the boy again, holding him close.

Link would never willingly admit it, but he found himself liking the demon. They were similar, and the pain the demon brought wasn't entirely unwelcome. So when the male snapped his fingers, he was smiling faintly and touching the new earring.

 

They arrived almost instantly, the hero's face pale from the strange sensation. His companion released him and stepped ahead of him, hiding the tired expression he wore. “Don't call it a 'clicky-thing' again, or I'll teleport you into the middle of the desert and leave you there.” he huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Once the boy had calmed down enough to notice his surroundings, he lifted his head. Before them was a structure seemingly built into a cliff side, concealed from above by the treetops and jutting formations of pale rock. A young woman was leaning against the cloth door, crimson hair hanging down over her eyes.

Link straightened up and met her brilliant red gaze, blinking a little. She smiled at him, revealing pointed fangs. Somehow, the gesture wasn't reassuring at all. “So, Ghirahim. It's been a long time since we last spoke.” her voice was soft, yet loud enough to easily be heard. It was almost like a blade wrapped in silk.

“Zero, this is Link. He will be the one to wield the blade.” the demon gestured towards his companion, the woman's eyes following every movement. “While we're on the topic, what happened to that pet of yours?”

“We weren't on the topic.” she sighed, turning to inspect Link. She moved towards him, lifting his arms and feeling the muscles, studying him like he was a bug. “But Icarus is inside the workshop. I had him learn how to forge, seeing as the time spent in the demon realm has had a... profound reaction upon him.”

Link grimaced as she turned away, retrieving two simple blades from the building and throwing one towards the boy. “Fight me.” she commanded, holding her sword in her left hand. With an annoyed look at Ghirahim, he caught the blade by the hilt and swung it experimentally, his eyes fixed on the demon woman.

Zero's lips spread in a wide grin, her pointed teeth seeming even sharper than before as she lunged towards him. Their blades met in a shower of sparks, blue eyes meeting crimson. She spun quickly, the weapon arcing towards him again. He barely had enough time to block the blade with his own, his arms quivering from the strength of the blow.

A soft chuckle sounded from the side as the two separated, facing each other. Link clenched his teeth and feinted at her left side before changing the angle of the blade, cutting a long gash in her upper arm. She didn't seem bothered by the wound as she stepped back, tilting her head curiously as blood dripped down onto the blade.

He blinked in surprise as she changed the blade to her right hand, slashing at him the moment her fingers closed around the hilt. He cursed internally and dodged back, the tip of the blade missing his stomach by mere inches. She twirled her sword in small circles by her side, watching him coolly.

Suddenly, she stepped back. “I see. A hand and a half longsword will be perfect for you. Any particular designs you want on the blade?” at that she shot an odd look at Ghirahim, who stepped forward and took the blades before clearing his throat.

Link wiped the sweat from his brow with shaking hands, tired from the fight, as well as the teleportation and the strength Ghirahim had taken from him. He opened his mouth to reply, when she snapped her fingers. “Never mind, I have the perfect idea!” she turned and practically bounded into the building, yelling loudly.

The boy looked towards his companion, his eyes wide. “Is she always this... crazy?” he asked in a hushed voice, still panting softly.

Ghirahim laughed and leaned back against a tree, gazing at him with an expression that barely concealed his amusement. “Yes. She's been like that ever since we met. You kind of get used to it eventually.” he smirked. “But she still surprises me sometimes. She likes to keep people on their toes.”

“Just like another demon I know.”

“You be quiet, sky child.”

A pair of muscular, scarred arms wrapped around the boy's middle, startling him. A boy a little older than him was grinning at him crookedly, short black hair swept back from his face. “Zero's all worked up over this blade she has to make you. I didn't think you'd be strong enough to bond with that sword spirit.” the boy leaned closer, sniffing at his neck. “You smell like him too... I didn't know he had _that_ much of a hold on you.” he whispered, smirking dangerously.

Ghirahim waved a hand at the boy, several red daggers whipping through the air towards the stranger. He leapt aside, the daggers burying themselves in the dirt, narrowly missing Link. The boy was crouched in the grass, his teeth bared like a startled wolf. “Don't waste your power, Ghirahim.” he growled.

The Demon Lord walked towards him ever so slowly, a move he had used against Link during their battles. It made him seem as if he was far more powerful than he actually was, a technique used to intimidate his opponent. But the boy didn't even flinch, just turning a derisive glare upon the demon.

“I can tell how much power you have.” he taunted, a pair of silver gauntlets forming around his hands and wrists, the fingers tipped with claws. “Zero won't appreciate you attacking me, you know. She's making the sword because she likes you and because she owes you. She won't make it if you hurt me.” he said confidently, his golden eyes daring the demon to strike him.

When the demon turned and moved to Link's side, the younger male snorted in disgust. “If you were at full power, I'd fight you here and now and take that boy for myself. It'd be a waste to destroy you while you're this weak.” he laughed and straightened up, walking inside the building.

“And that is why I will never take you to the demon realm.” the demon muttered in the hero's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist. “That realm has the ability to slowly turn even the purest of heart into demonic creatures. Only the strongest can withstand it; the weak become mindless monsters.”

Link stiffened and looked up at him, a frown tugging at his lips. “There's plenty to explore on the surface.” he murmured in response, pulling out of the demon's arms as Zero ran back out of the building.

“You two can make yourselves at home. There are a few spare bedrooms you can use, and anything in the garden is edible.” she gestured to the left of the building, turning back to the door. “And if you plan on sleeping with the boy again, Ghirahim, you'd better make sure he's quiet. I don't want any distractions while I make this sword.” she said sternly, looking at them over her shoulder.

They both nodded meekly; even Ghirahim seemed cowed by her fierce glare. She laughed and vanished back into the structure. With a look of mutual agreement passing between the two, they began to explore the building.

 

At least two hours later, the duo had explored the gardens and every room except for the forge; Ghirahim had strongly advised against it. _This place is huge, too huge for two people._ Link thought to himself as he set his belt and pouch on the bedside table.

The room he had chosen was elegant yet simple, containing an extravagant bed with crisp black sheets and pillows, a mound of cushions and blankets beneath the window that served as a nest of sorts, a bookcase filled with books of all kinds, and an attached bathroom with a washbasin and a bathtub. It would be enough until Zero had made the sword.

Crawling onto the bed and untying the black curtains that hung down around it, he kicked off his boots and buried himself under the mass of pillows and blankets, sighing contentedly. Ghirahim was around... somewhere. He didn't know. He vaguely remembered the demon telling him something about staying on guard, but he was too tired to think, let alone stay alert.

 _The door is locked... I'll be fine..._ his sleepy mind whispered, luring him deeper into the blankets with promises of sleep and warmth. He hummed softly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out as he began to relax.

**Visions assaulted his mind rapidly, invading his senses. He saw himself, a black blade across his back and a black outfit that replaced his usual green one. He wore a smirk on his lips, his eyes confident in his own power. The vision changed, showing himself sprawled across Ghirahim's lap, his hands tangled in the other's white hair and the demon's hand on the boy's hips. He wore nothing but his trousers and a pair of gloves, looking more regal than ever before, yet looking more like a pet with each passing second. Another image revealed him held loosely in Ghirahim's arms, the citizens of Skyloft bowing their heads in mourning as the demon walked past, the still boy hanging limply. Zelda tried to run after the demon, but was held back by a young man with red hair, his pompadour mysteriously absent. Tears streamed down her face as the man murmured something to her, trying to console her. Finally, the last image was of Ghirahim stepping in the way of an attack aimed at his sky child, his arms thrown wide with a snarl as he shielded the boy with his own body. He turned his head and looked Link in the eye, a pained smile on his white lips. “** _**We are bound by a red string of fate, you and I... one that will be stained crimson with your blood!”** _ **he whispered.**

The dream faded as quickly as it had come, leaving the sky child panting and shaking from the deluge of images. Zelda's mournful cries still rang in his ears, making the boy curl up tighter. His skin was drenched in sweat, his breath coming in ragged gasps that betrayed his fear. Sitting up on the bed, he wiped his face with the back of his hand, trying to calm himself.

 _It was just a dream,_ he thought, _it can't harm me._

He stood and made his way to the bedroom door, was in the process of unlocking it when he heard a snap behind him. He had never been more relieved to see the demon as he turned and bolted towards him, concealing his face against the man's muscled chest.

“Such an odd place to seek comfort, sky child.” Ghirahim murmured, scooping the boy up into his arms and carrying him to the bed. “I heard your cries from the hallway, and as heart-warming as they are to my ears, I don't want my master to become a broken husk of a hero.”

Link looked up at him in surprise, his hands clutching the red cape around the man's shoulders. “I'm not your master.” he frowned despite himself, lowering his head again.

The Demon Lord sighed and lay down on the bed, the boy resting between his legs. “I don't particularly want to have a master at all, but by all rights, my master is the one that wields the blade I'm bound to.” his hand stroked over the boy's hair, firm and warm, yet astonishingly soft.

The shaken hero looked up at him, his eyes widening as he noticed the black lines marring the pale skin. “You could have opened the door, you know.” he mumbled, hiding the tremor in his voice. The nightmare was all too real and fresh in his mind, effectively demolishing the barriers he had constructed to shield himself from the demon. _I won't tell him what I saw,_ he whispered in the back of his mind.

 

Ghirahim watched the boy calm down and slowly drift off to sleep again, his own eyes hooded. _I certainly don't_ feel _for the boy... but the things he said earlier won't stop repeating itself in my mind. I suppose we are similar, to a certain degree. We're terribly weak when we should be strong, and we are both plagued by nightmares whenever we sleep._ He chuckled in his mind. _I never thought that I would want to be bound to this sky child. All things are susceptible to change, in the end._

He ran his fingers over the tip of the boy's ear, his head resting against the headboard. _I don't know what he dreamt of, but if it had this much of an effect on him... I know it wasn't anything pretty. I don't think I've ever seen him this distraught..._ he mused, twisting a lock of golden hair between his fingertips.

 _I have been concerned for my own safety and well-being on occasion; this might just be the first time I've cared about someone other than myself. What a strange thought. A demon falling for a human boy. I suppose it could be worse. I could have been bound to that annoying, red-haired boy with the atrociously-styled pompadour._ He thought wryly.

Link mumbled something in his sleep and shifted against the demon's chest, nuzzling him. Something in his vulnerable expression made the Demon Lord's gaze soften. When the boy was awake, he kept the majority of his emotions behind a wall of courage and sarcastic comments, but when he slept... that barrier was gone, leaving every thought and feeling exposed.

It brought a smile to the weary demon's lips.


	5. Forsaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forsaken is by Dream Theater. If you haven't noticed by now, I like Dream Theater. *^*

“It should be two more days until the blade is finished.” Zero spoke around the green fruit she was nibbling on, her face smeared with soot. The hero sat across from her at the grand dining table, Ghirahim mysteriously absent.

The boy had dark circles beneath his eyes, a tell-tale sign of the nightmares that had been plaguing him. He longed for the sword to be completed so he could distract himself with adventure and excitement. He'd never been particularly good at waiting, and it irked him even now.

“Boy, why is the champion of the goddess travelling with a demon?” she asked after a moment, rocking back on her chair. “Particularly the one demon who tried to kill you on so many occasions.” her head was tilted to the side, her eyes fixed on him.

Link sighed and set down the core of the fruit, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. “He saved my life, and he asked for my help.” he muttered, looking up at her tiredly. “I didn't have anything to do once Demise was destroyed.”

The demon nodded thoughtfully. “I never liked that guy anyway. You did a good thing.” she praised. “There's something odd about you, boy. It's like you're filled with a blinding light. Give it enough room to grow, and soon you may be able to turn the darkest creatures to the light.” she smiled at him gently. “Just be careful that the light doesn't swallow you. The light is just as unforgiving as the dark.”

He studied her curiously, wondering what she meant. “Is that what happened to Icarus?” he asked after a moment of hesitation.

Zero's eyes hardened and she sighed faintly. “He was once a child of the light, much like yourself. We met, and he took a liking to me. It began as a simple crush, but it became stronger over time. I couldn't find it in myself to continue down the path I was taking, one of pain and suffering in others. I began to turn to the light, but he had already become darker. His light faded as mine grew lighter. Creatures of light and darkness were never meant to be together, Link.”

The woman laughed suddenly and pushed her hair back from her face – the hero couldn't help but notice the laugh was forced, not reaching her eyes. _She looks very, very sad._ He thought. “But the light wouldn't exist without the darkness.” he pointed out. “It's like one of the stories I grew up with. A boy loved this girl so much, they were always together. One day, the girl grew ill and died. Because the goddess favored her so much, she gave her a place amongst the clouds; a place where she could shine brightly for all to see.”

He could tell that the demon was listening intently, her crimson eyes concealing whatever she was feeling. “Every day, the boy looked up at the girl he loved and wished he could be there with her. He grew old and sad, and everyone he once knew had either died or moved on. The goddess saw how lonely he was, and took pity on him. She came to him one night, and told him that she would let him spend all eternity with the girl. Delighted, the man asked what the price was.”

“The goddess studied him for a long moment before speaking again. She told him that he would have a place in the sky beside the girl, but they would only be able to be together sometimes. Whenever they weren't together, he would be tasked with watching over her from a distance, forever following her. He agreed, and the goddess placed him in the sky.” he continued.

“However, he found that he was still alone. The girl was nowhere in sight. He began to grow sad again, and turned his face away. Suddenly, a blinding light filled his vision. The girl had stepped into view, shining in a way he had never seen before. Just as the goddess had said, he would watch her from afar, until the day they could be together. When he was in the sky, the darkness that covered the land would be filled with a brilliant silver light that only dimmed when he began to grow sad again. Whenever the girl was in the sky, the darkness vanished entirely, the land bathed in the purest golden light. The goddess named them the moon and the sun.”

“Sometimes, the two can be seen in the sky together, watching over the land.” he finished, sitting back in his chair. “The dark and light can be together, even though they're so different.”

Zero remained silent, gazing at her hands. “You make a good point. I shall have to think about it once I finish making your sword.” she said softly, getting up. “But be careful. I've never seen Ghirahim this... intense. Don't let your light dim.”

With those parting words, she breezed out of the room. Link frowned and stood. _I'll borrow one of those swords from yesterday and practice a little. I don't have anything else to do._ He thought to himself, wandering through the deserted halls. He found himself in a room full of armor and weapons after a while.

A set of midnight black armor caught his eye, engraved with elaborate designs that reminded him of feathers. He leaned closer to inspect it properly, gazing intently at the metal. A small symbol was etched between two feathers, one too faded to make out.

“That's Zero's old armor. She hasn't worn it since I met her.” a voice sounded from behind the hero, almost making him jump out of his skin. Once he was sure his skin was firmly in place, he turned to look at the boy.

Icarus was leaning against the wall, next to a wickedly curved pair of blades. “She used these, too.” he gestured at the weapons, an odd expression in his eyes. “She made me a set of armor, but I haven't used it. I wouldn't want it to get damaged.” he admitted.

“You should.” the hero said suddenly, straightening his back. “She made it for you to wear, after all.”

The other boy turned his gaze upon him, his golden eyes fixing him in place. “I heard your story about the moon and the sun.” he said quietly. “I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. Just as Zero said, my own light dimmed.” he looked away, running his fingertips across a set of gilded armor – one that Link realized was probably the one made for Icarus.

“Just because it dimmed, doesn't mean it can't ever be bright again.” he murmured, turning to find himself a sword. He felt eyes on him the whole time.

“If you want to practice, you should use one of the blades here. Few of them have ever been used. Zero won't mind if you test her weapons. She makes more all the time.” he chuckled, selecting a dagger from the wall. “But you should learn to fight with things other than a sword. If you lose your blade, you won't have anything to defend yourself with.”

Link glanced at him as he held the dagger out to him, hilt first. “Are you offering to teach me?” he asked wryly, taking the blade and admiring it.

“I am not.” Icarus shook his head slowly and gestured at all the different types of weapons. “Swordplay is fairly difficult to learn, but smaller blades are lighter and faster, so you'll be able to learn quickly. Even if you're not a master with a dagger, you'll at least be able to cause a small amount of damage if you fight with one.”

 _He has a point._ He thought. _I've contemplated fighting with something other than a sword, but I've never had a chance. This dagger is pretty light though... If I ever face an enemy that stops me from using my sword, I'll be able to use this._ A small grin crossed his lips.

“Just remember that throwing your dagger is never a good idea, even if you haven't lost your sword. You wouldn't throw away your sword, so don't throw your dagger.” he interjected, interrupting his thoughts. “Keep that dagger. Hell, take a few more for good measure. Learn how to use different types of daggers, and even keep a few on yourself. You can hide one in your boot if you want.” he shrugged.

“Thank you.” Link nodded to him and twisted the dagger in his hand, slicing through the air with the tip. Satisfied with the feel, he looked back at Icarus. The boy was holding out a sheath the same size as the dagger in his hand. Taking it, he slid the dagger into it and attached it to his belt, checking that it was easy to reach with both hands.

“Pick a few daggers. If they carry that symbol, don't take those ones.” he gestured towards the symbol on the black armor. “They belong to Zero. Everything else is fair game. Take your pick, hero.”

By the time Link had turned to look at him again, the boy was gone. “Dammit! Why do people keep disappearing whenever I talk to them?!” he grumbled, selecting two more daggers and sliding them into each boot.

“Who keeps disappearing?” Ghirahim's voice came from next to him, causing Link to jump for the second time in an hour. “You're the one who keeps moving about, sky child.” his brows furrowed. “Why are you looking at me like _I'm_ the one who committed a terrible crime?”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

“I do now.”

“Well then.” Ghirahim placed his hands over his chest, closing his eyes halfway and bowing his head. “Be still, my beating heart.” he whispered dramatically.

Link rolled his eyes and turned away, leaving the armory with the demon in tow. “Fight me.” he commanded, walking out to the garden and turning to face the man.

The Demon Lord just blinked at him. And blinked a second time. “Most of my fighting relies on magic; if I fight you, there's a chance my power might run out. That would defeat the purpose of coming here.” he said slowly, gazing at the boy as if waiting for him to realize how silly the request was.

The hero shook his head and folded his arms. “Fine then. I'll just fight imaginary enemies, because that will teach me to fight properly.” he said sarcastically.

Ghirahim was unamused.

“So unless you have something better in mind...”

Ghirahim was suddenly amused.

“other than that – yes, I know exactly what you were thinking and it's not going to happen again – you should at least guide me. You used daggers whenever we fought. Just teach me how to use one properly. Unless you don't know how, which is pretty funny, seeing as how you're a sword spirit.”

And Ghirahim was back to being unamused. “I'll show you how not to stab yourself with a dagger, if that's what you want.” he snarked. “But I'm not going to go easy on you, sky child.”

“I'd be worried if you did go easy on me.” he muttered under his breath as the demon walked towards him. “Whenever things are going well, something bad always happens. Every time.”

 

After a few hours of fighting with daggers, the two separated, the hero leaning back against a tree to catch his breath. “I haven't fought for that long in ages. Am I getting any better?” he looked up at the Demon Lord, panting heavily.

Ghirahim nodded imperceptibly and sat down on the trampled grass, one leg folded beneath him. “You're better than when you started.” he admitted. “But you're going to need more practice. We'll be staying here until the sword is finished, so you should practice as much as possible. And try to stop telegraphing your attacks. You're incredibly predictable, sky child.”

The blonde grumbled under his breath and slid down the tree until he was sitting with his back against it, his legs stretched out before him. “You didn't have to elbow me in the face. Look at this.” he pointed at his swollen eye, the skin turning an angry shade of purple. “You gave me a black eye.”

“You wanted to fight me. Your enemies won't be so kind in a fight, and neither will I.” the demon pointed out.

Link looked at him with his good eye, the other half closed. “Does that mean you're not my enemy?” he asked wryly, tilting his head to the side. “You haven't tried to kill me yet, or broken our truce. Aside from the black eye.”

“You needed it. Think of it as a learning experience.” he said sweetly. “I wouldn't call myself your enemy... but nor would I call myself your friend. I'd much rather think of myself as your stunning, sensational mentor, who also happens to require your help.”

“I'm not even going to argue with you.” he sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes. “I don't want you to be my enemy, Ghirahim.” he said softly, his breathing beginning to slow as his body relaxed.

“Being your enemy has its benefits, yes, but you'll always be trying to kill me. We certainly can't have that, can we?” the demon's voice sounded from beside his ear, having crawled over to the boy while his eyes were closed and perched next to him. “But if you consider me a friend... I would never be able to torture you, sky child.”

Link's eyes were wide as the Demon Lord ran the tips of his fingers across the boy's cheek, almost humming as he spoke. His breath hitched in his chest as the man bit him on the ear hard, the teeth not piercing the skin. “But I can do _this_ , whether I'm your friend or not.” he purred, moving to straddle the boy's legs and pin him to the tree.

The blonde found his eyes glued to the other's face, his chest rising and falling faster than usual. He couldn't blink, couldn't bear to tear his eyes away; couldn't find it within himself to resist the demon's advances.

“We still have plenty of time to spare before the blade is complete... why don't we spend it in a more enjoyable fashion?” he teased, moving closer to the boy. “You're good enough with a blade, but your other talents are sadly... lacking.”

Once again, Link found himself completely captivated by the unusual golden brown hue of the other's eyes. If he stared long enough, he briefly wondered if he would fall into those endless tawny depths. “You have beautiful eyes...” the words slipped out before he knew what he was saying, surprising them both.

The demon was temporarily disarmed. He looked as startled as he would have been if Link had leaned forwards and bit him on the nose. And for once, he was speechless. “Sky child...?” Almost speechless.

The hero blushed lightly and pushed him back, wriggling free of the Demon Lord's grasp. “I should be practising.” he drew one of his new daggers and looked back at the demon. “Come on.”

Ghirahim chuckled softly and shook his head. “No more, Link. Even if we practised all day and night, there's very little I can teach you. You'd do better learning from a real fight.” he stood up and brushed himself clean of grass and dirt, looking at him with an indecipherable expression.

Link watched him go with a frown, sheathing his dagger again. _He always calls me 'sky child' or 'boy'. It's weird hearing him use my name._ He thought, standing alone in the clearing. _Well, I guess I'll just practice with a bow._

He shrugged and headed back to the armory, choosing a simple wooden bow and a quiver of arrows before making his way to the target outside. Not one of his arrows missed the target.

 

Exhausted from the day's training, the hero slowly made his way to his bedroom. He had eaten a hearty dinner of stew and bread – made by Zero, as she had an hour or two of free time while she waited for the metal to cool fully. Dinner had been quiet, but he was beginning to feel comfortable with these strange people.

Zero was a little too intense, constantly asking questions about Skyloft and his adventures, pestering him for every little detail. Icarus sat in surly silence, speaking only to ask for a second helping of stew. Ghirahim somehow dominated most of the conversation, simply chatting as they ate.

It was the strangest dinner he had ever had, but one of the best. He smiled to himself as he tugged off his tunic, setting it at the foot of his bed. _I almost want to stay here._ He realized, stripping down to his trousers before climbing under the blankets. _They're like a family, despite being absolutely bonkers._

He sighed happily and curled up on his side, bringing his knees to his chest. _I'll have to come back here._ His mind drifted into thoughts of warm bowls of stew and freshly baked bread, the sound of laughter and pointless chatting. He fell asleep, a smile still on his lips.

 

A warm hand on his cheek woke him, his eyes slowly opening. “Sky child... wake up.” a voice sounded beside his ear, making him shiver despite the warmth. “This won't be as much fun if you're asleep.” he teased.

Link looked up at the demon, not entirely surprised to find him straddling the boy's legs again and murmuring into his ear. “What is it now?” he mumbled, a little grumpy at having been woken up. “It's not even dawn yet.”

Ghirahim smirked at him and lowered his head, running the tip of his tongue down the hero's neck. When the blonde shuddered, it only served to incite the demon; bites and small bruises began to litter his neck and shoulders, the boy too tired to bother resisting.

After all, it did feel kinda nice. He hummed and bared his neck to the other male, his eyes sliding closed again from the feeling. Unlike the last time the two were together, things did not dissolve into a blur. If anything, he felt more alive than ever.

A groan escaped his parted lips as he felt the demon push his knee between the boy's legs, pressing up against his hips. He couldn't help but rock back against it, unconsciously raising his hands to tangle them in the man's pale hair.

A tiny part of his mind noted that they had somehow slipped further under the blankets, pressed tightly together. The larger part of his mind told the smaller part to shut up and enjoy the fun.

The Demon Lord growled softly and bit the youth's lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he slid a hand down, almost tearing his pants off. Also unlike last time, the two were heated, almost frenzied as the demon sank into the boy again.

He threw his head back with a cry, cut short by the demon's hand over his mouth. “No yelling.” he purred, slowly moving his hand away. “Behave yourself, sky child.” Beneath him, the hero gasped and writhed pathetically, trying to keep himself quiet as well as get the demon to move.

Finally, the demon rolled his hips – one long, drawn out motion that had Link biting his lip to keep himself from letting out another cry. The pain was more intense than he remembered, his hands shifting down to tear into the demon's back, drawing lines of crimson across the pale flesh. He tasted blood on his tongue and numbly realized that he must have bitten through his lip, feeling the warmth seep down his chin.

With his chest heaving and limbs quivering, the boy arched up against the larger male. Ghirahim growled again, a black dagger appearing in his hand. He slowly slid the tip across the hero's collarbone, bending his head to lap up the fresh blood as he began to tear into the boy.

Eventually, the combined sensations proved too much for the boy, leaving him spent and limp beneath the Demon Lord. The dagger cast aside, the male sank his teeth into the young man's neck as his release washed over him.

The two lay there, the silence broken only by their heavy panting. Neither one wanted to be the first to say anything, so the silence continued on. The demon finally moved to lay beside the boy, one hand idly stroking the fine muscles on the young man's chest. Breaking the silence, the demon spoke.

“Your eyes are beautiful too, sky child.”

 


	6. Dance For Me, Peasant

Blue eyes gazed into crimson ones, the young woman holding out a cloth bundle. “Here.” she offered it to him, smiling crookedly. “I finished it last night and had Icarus prepare a sheath for it.”

The hero took the bundle from her and gingerly unwrapped it, running the tips of his fingers across the hilt. It was a masterful work; he expected no less after seeing the weapons in the armory. With a hiss, the sword slid free of the scabbard. The blade was the same as the Master Sword, but the metal was black. He shivered involuntarily at the memory of the nightmare, remembering the black sword he had carried.

Embedded into the crossguard was a single golden diamond, the same color as Ghirahim's eyes. Link studied the blade for a moment, weighing it and twisting it in his hands. It felt like an extension of his arm, light and easily manoeuvred. He nodded in satisfaction.

“It's perfect.” he said simply, sliding the sword back into the scabbard. He noted that the leather was embellished with flowing vines, the Triforce woven between the leaves. “Thank you.” he bowed his head in thanks.

Zero laughed softly, ruffling his hair. “Give the blade to Ghirahim, and he'll do what he does best. Aside from praising himself. Then go stab some monsters for me.” she teased. “Happy adventures, Link.”

The hero grinned at her, fixing his hair as he turned to find the Demon Lord. He figured the man was probably still in bed, grumbling about how he'd have to relinquish the comfort and safety of the place for adventure.

Just as he had expected, Ghirahim was sprawled across his bed, his head resting on his hands. “Finished, is it? Good.” the demon sat up, holding a hand out for the sword. “Give me the blade, then shoo. I'll not have you distracting me.”

Link refrained from rolling his eyes and handed him the sword, turning to walk back out. “She really did a wonderful job.” he added, closing the door behind him before the demon could respond.

The blonde hummed softly as he made his way through the deserted corridor, absent-mindedly slipping his cap off his head and running his fingers through his messy hair. The nightmares had stopped, for the most part, but he still hadn't been sleeping well. He yawned and pulled the cap on again, brushing his hand against the diamond earring.

He was eager to leave, eager to explore the rest of the surface. He'd barely had time to explore as he was chasing Zelda; he was looking forward to seeing what this world had to offer. He was impatient and wanted to be off, but would wait until Ghirahim was ready.

Link didn't know how well he and the demon would get along, travelling together for a long time. He had grown accustomed to Fi as they chased after Zelda, and he missed the sword spirit. Ghirahim was quite unlike Fi, but he could see similarities between them.

His thoughts idled along as he walked, aimlessly wandering through the building. A young woman's voice reached him, coming from the forge. He opened the door and peeked inside, blinking at the heat that assailed him.

The temperature inside the room was sweltering, but the demon didn't seem affected by the heat at all as she gestured towards Icarus. She was talking avidly as she plunged a lump of metal into a barrel of water, a large cloud of steam billowing up.

“You're making a mistake.” Icarus said stubbornly. “Look at what happened to me, after a month in the demon realm. He might be stronger than me, but even his spirit would break.”

She shook her head, inspecting the metal. “I hate to say it, but his light is brighter than yours. If he was exposed to that much darkness, I doubt it would have a negative effect on him. It might even make him stronger.”

Icarus folded his arms over his chest, grimacing at her. “The chance of that happening is slim. What happens if it does change him? Do you want such a powerful boy to become a demon?” he demanded.

Zero set the metal down on an anvil and turned to study him. “He _won't_ become a demon. Even if Ghirahim tries to influence the change, he won't become a demon. Even you must be able to see the light within that boy.”

Link gaped at them from the door, blinking in shock. _They're talking about me!_ He thought to himself, quietly closing the door and backing away. _How am I supposed to become a demon? Did spending too much time in the demon realm turn Icarus into one?_

His thoughts whirred as he walked back to his bedroom, ignoring the curious glance the Demon Lord gave him. He was confused.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. Ghirahim held the blade out, his expression unreadable. “Here. We should be going soon.” he murmured. “I'd prefer to rest for a while, but I'll be... around.” the demon pressed a finger to the golden diamond, his entire body shimmering before dissolving into a fine mist and being absorbed into the blade.

Link gazed at the sword in his hands and let out a small sigh. The blade felt alive; much like the Master Sword had felt with Fi, only the energy this weapon gave off was much more powerful. After standing by the window for what felt like ages, the boy finally belted the scabbard on, the blade resting comfortably between his shoulder blades.

 _Now all I need is that black outfit, and that nightmare will be real._ He thought wryly. _Unless it was actually a premonition..._ he scowled at the idea, pushing it aside. _Even if it is a premonition – which is unlikely – I'll make sure that nothing bad happens._

He quickly pulled on the rest of his equipment before striding back down to the forge, ignoring the sword spirit's curiosity; he could feel a slight connection to the sword, almost as if he could feel the demon's emotions as his own. Pushing open the door again, he walked inside.

Zero and Icarus were no longer arguing; Zero was carving an intricate design into a piece of metal, the other demon was watching the coals in the forge itself begin to glow. The young woman glanced up at him, nodding in greeting. “Going already?” she called.

Link nodded back and walked over, his gaze flicking between the two. “Yeah. Thanks for the sword.” looking towards Icarus, he spoke again. “And the daggers. They'll be put to good use.”

The male tilted his head but didn't say anything as he raised a hand, waving for a moment before turning back to the embers. Zero frowned at him then turned to the blonde. “Farewell, Link. May the wind be at your back.” she smiled crookedly.

Link couldn't help but smile back at her, despite his unease. “I'll make sure I visit if I'm ever in the area.” he promised, turning to walk out but pausing. “If I wanted a piece of clothing made, where would I go?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at the duo.

“Clothing? Hmm...” Zero paused to rub her cheek, smearing soot across the skin. “Setanta does make clothes... but you'd have to pay him. He's _very_ pricey, that one. It'd cost you an arm and a leg to get him to make you a sock.” she quickly scrawled directions on a scrap of parchment, holding it out to him.

“Money isn't an issue.” he chuckled softly. “Thanks again.” he opened the door and slipped out, leaving the building. He wondered if he should have that outfit made as he headed into the forest. _First, I'll make my way back to the Sealed Grounds, then call my Loftwing. Without having to carry Ghirahim, I could be there in a day..._

The sword on his back seemed to hum, growing curiouser and curiouser with each passing moment. Finally, the demon voiced his thoughts.

“ _Your thoughts are in disarray, sky child. While I cannot read your mind, I do receive emotions, and even intense thoughts on occasion. You are very worked up.”_ Ghirahim sounded just as curious as he felt – his voice also sounded a little bit metallic.

“Why do you care? I thought you only wanted my help so you didn't lose all your power.” Link said dully, skirting around a small boulder. “I didn't think that you'd be so concerned about my mental well-being.”

“ _Ah, sky child. As naïve as ever. I have said it before, and I will say it again; we are bound by a red string of fate. While your mental well-being isn't really my concern, I do have a duty of care. What use would you be to me if you were reduced to a mindless, gibbering vegetable? Absolutely no use at all.”_ the demon said smugly. _“I don't like it, but I am chained to you. I'm sure you don't like it either.”_

Link frowned to himself as he walked. _I wouldn't say that I don't like it..._ he quickly silenced the thought in case the demon heard him. “So we'll work together for personal gain? What do you get out of this?”

“ _Do you really want to know? I don't particularly want to be thrown into the nearest lake, but if you insist, I will tell you.”_ when Link didn't say anything, the demon spoke again. _“To be honest, I want_ you. _I spoke to Icarus, and even he shared my sentiment. You are a strange boy, Link, and I am a curious man. I want to know what it is that makes you tick.”_

The hero shuddered internally, gooseflesh rising on the back of his neck at the words. “You want to know what makes me tick?” he said slowly, his brows furrowed. “I don't know.”

“ _Yes, I am aware of that. It also wouldn't be as much fun if you just told me. You get a... relatively trustworthy companion who will make sure that you don't get yourself killed, and I will get you.”_ Ghirahim seemed quite pleased with himself, his voice almost humming again.

“And once you find out what makes me tick? Then what?” he asked, his frown deepening. _It sounds like he wants me as... as a pet, or something._ He shuddered again at the thought. _I don't really want to encourage that... maybe this outfit would be bad, I don't know._

“ _I don't know.”_ the demon echoed. _“Maybe I'll find a new master, or maybe I'll return to the demon realm for a while. Perhaps I'll even take you along with me. I wonder what the darkness would do to a pure soul such as yourself... You might become twisted and cruel, or your will might break beneath the pressure. Either way, I doubt you'll leave the same.”_

“Be quiet.” Link muttered under his breath.

“ _Boy, I can see a very intriguing image within your mind. Even when I try, I can't gleam a clear thought from you, but one particular image keeps surfacing. A black garment... almost the same as my own, but with slight differences... Would this image be from the nightmare you had the other night?”_ the demon's voice was rich with mocking tones, making the blonde loose a soft growl.

“Stay out of my head, Ghirahim.”

“ _There's hardly enough room for your own thoughts, sky child. I wouldn't dream of taking up any of that precious space.”_ the Demon Lord taunted, but slowly fell into a smug silence.

Link was annoyed. More than annoyed. He was getting angry. He knew the demon wouldn't play fair, but he didn't know that they would develop such a strong connection. And having the demon rifle through his thoughts, seeing all of the things Link didn't want him to see... the idea made his skin crawl.

 

After hours of walking, the demon finally spoke up again. _“Boy, draw your sword. There is a camp of bokoblins nearby, and they seem to be preparing an ambush. Go cautiously, but give them no reason to attack prematurely. If you need to say anything to me – heaven forbid – think it very clearly, and direct the thought in my direction, otherwise it will look like you're talking to yourself.”_

The blonde blinked at the unexpected advice but unsheathed the blade, looking around warily. _How do you know about them?_ He thought, stepping over a fallen branch. _I can't even see anything._

“ _I am a demon. They are also demons, only lesser creatures. I can sense other demons, but not every demon has this ability. They won't be able to sense me unless I materialize – and I don't feel like revealing myself.”_

Link sighed softly, his ears twitching at the sound of a twig snapping. He whirled on the bokoblin sneaking up from behind him, slicing the tip of the sword through the surprised monster's chest. The moment he attacked, a dozen others began to charge towards him.

He spun and parried away a crude attack by one of the creatures, jumping aside as another one threw itself at him. It missed and crashed into one of its fellows, the two falling to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs and leopard-print underwear. Link almost chuckled at the sight, but turned to face the others.

His sword gleamed as he fought, cutting through bokoblin flesh as easily as it cut through air. At some point during the battle, he thought he heard Ghirahim make a tiny, disgusted sound. Now he did chuckle, skewering a monster on the blade. The rest paused and backed away a little, regarding him warily. He took a step towards them and growled menacingly, trying to keep a straight face as the remaining monsters shrieked and ran away.

“ _Well done.”_ the demon said sarcastically. _“You fought off a horde of bokoblins, and came out the victor. Teach me your ways, O valiant hero. Now clean the damn sword.”_

Link laughed and leaned back against a tree, panting lightly. “Give me a moment. I did just fight off a _horde of bokoblins and came out the victor_. Let me catch my breath.” he teased. “I didn't think that the great Demon Lord Ghirahim would be afraid of a little blood. You certainly seem to enjoy _my_ blood.”

“ _That's because seeing your blood is exhilarating; bokoblin blood is foul and does not excite me in the least. If you don't clean the sword, we'll be seeing a lot more of your blood.”_

“Yeah, yeah.” he rolled his eyes and wiped the blade on a patch of grass, leaving the sword clean again. “Who knew that you're such high-maintenance? Next you'll be demanding that I _dance for you, peasant!_ ” he laughed, shaking his head.

“ _I doubt that an unrefined child like yourself would even know how to dance. Get moving, sky child. The bokoblins will return, and likely will have reinforcements. Their kind rarely travels in small groups.”_ the demon fell silent again, withdrawing into the sword again.

Link sheathed the sword and began to walk again, still grinning. His blood was pumping, his eyes alight with excitement. He moved quickly through the forest, until he was able to see the Goddess statue through the trees. He practically ran the last few steps, looking forward to a good night's sleep, and then setting out in the morning. It was already late afternoon, the sun dipping below the treetops.

He whistled loudly and waited for a moment, his eyes searching the sky above them. Suddenly, a crimson Loftwing swooped down, landing in front of him. He smiled and scratched lightly at a spot behind the bird's beak before climbing onto its feathery back.

His grin only widened when the Loftwing took off, flying up into the trees and circling a few times. He contemplated going up to Skyloft and spending the night there, but decided against it. He guided the bird higher and let out a laugh, the wind blowing his hair back from his face.

“ _You seem to enjoy flying.”_ the demon murmured quietly. _“I can see why, even in this form. Your bird is magnificent.”_ he fell silent again, but Link felt his presence, hovering on the edge of his mind.

 _I love flying. I am a sky child, after all._ The hero smiled again, guiding the bird into a steep dive. Before they crashed into the trees, they levelled out and began to glide smoothly. _I don't think I could ever give this up._

After a while, the sky began to darken and his bird began to tire. He guided them back down to the ground and slid off the bird, patting its feathered head before he turned away. He waved a hand in greeting at Groose, the ridiculous man pretty much strutting past him.

The blonde made his way to the small cave he had made his own and pushed open the wooden door. The room was mostly bare, aside from a down-filled mattress and a table. Only a few people from Skyloft had come down to the surface and stayed, so there was little furniture available.

He unbelted his pouch and set it on the table, stretching his back and shoulders. _It might be a good idea not to show yourself yet. The people of Skyloft know about you, but they only know what Zelda told them. As you can probably imagine, they'd be out for your blood._

“ _Yes, I know. I'll stay away from your precious friends.”_ he could almost hear the demon rolling his eyes. _“Do whatever it is you're going to do. I'm going to stay here, and sleep.”_ Ghirahim formed next to him, patted him on the shoulder, and moved to the bed, laying back with a contented sigh.

Link eyed him unhappily but walked out, closing the door behind him. He spotted Zelda, sitting on one of the many stones that littered the ground. She was singing softly to herself, swinging her legs back and forth. “Hey!” he called, walking over.

She turned to look at him, halting her singing. “Link! I didn't know you'd be back so soon.” she smiled at him. “Did you give up on the adventuring? Miss your bed too much?” she teased.

He thought of who was in his bed right now and shook his head. “Not quite. I'm just stopping here for tonight. I was passing through, so I decided to sleep and continue on in the morning.” he admitted.

Zelda nodded, her smile not fading. “Is that a new sword? You returned the Master Sword, didn't you?” she asked, slipping down from her perch and walking over to him, studying the blade. “It's certainly different. Where did you get it?”

“I had a friend make it for me. If anything, it's better than the Master Sword.” he chuckled softly.

She studied him for a moment longer, her eyes fixed on his face. “You should get some rest.” she admonished. “You look exhausted. Have you been having those nightmares again?”

He nodded slightly. “I'll be fine, though. I'll go to bed soon, okay?”

“Promise me that you won't do anything reckless, Link. Promise.” her smile faded, her blue eyes watching him closely.

“Anything more reckless than usual, Princess?” he teased. “Don't worry. I'll be fine, Zelda. I always am.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back gently, shaking her head as she returned to her perch. “You'd better be. I don't want to hunt you down, dragging Groose all the way.”

He laughed. “I promise. I'll be back eventually. Now I'll go sleep.” he waved and turned away, hearing her begin to sing again.

 

He returned to the cave after a while, pushing the door open. Ghirahim was still sprawled on the bed, his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep, but Link knew better. He quietly took out his slingshot and fitted a pellet in the band, shooting it at the demon's thigh.

The Demon Lord growled and opened his eyes, glaring up at Link. “I'm going to kill you one day, sky child.” he threatened, looking quite annoyed. “If you're going to bother me, get it over with.”

“I want my bed back.”

“You can have it.”

“I want it minus the demon.”

“You can't have that.”

Link sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “Move over, at least.” he tugged his cap off and stripped down to his pants, nudging the demon over before climbing into the bed beside him. The demon hummed and wrapped an arm around the boy's chest, pulling him closer.

“Sleep well, sky child.”

“Shut up.”

 


	7. Passive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passive is by A Perfect Circle, and is one of the songs from the Constantine soundtrack, which is an amazing movie.

The door slamming open woke the hero, his eyes opening slightly. He yawned and looked towards the door. Zelda and Groose stood there gaping. He frowned, wondering what they were gaping at. His eyes travelled downwards...

...to the demon that held him close, one hand resting on the boy's hip. His cheeks colored instantly, pulling free of the demon. “It's not... it's not what it looks like!” he mumbled. He couldn't meet their eyes.

“I know this guy!” Groose growled at the demon, trying to look menacing and failing. His ridiculous pompadour didn't help him at all. “What are you doing with _him_?!” he demanded.

Ghirahim opened his eyes and shrugged, pulling the boy back to his chest. “As you can see, we are sharing a bed. You can go now. Your hair is... distracting.” he waved a hand at the redhead, brushing his lips across the hero's jawline.

Zelda was still silent, staring at them with wide eyes. Groose let out another growl. “Don't talk about my do. You're the one who should be leaving. After what you did... Link, _what are you doing with him_?”

Link blushed darker and looked away from them, too embarrassed to speak. Unfortunately, Ghirahim took over. “Don't worry, I haven't harmed your friend. He's in good hands with me.” he hummed. “I – for once – am not your enemy. I'm _his_ ally. It's a long story, believe me.”

“Then why are you in bed together? I don't usually sleep with my allies.” Groose countered, still looking angry.

“Oh? Well, Link is my new master, and I only follow his orders~.” the demon bowed his head, making a flamboyant gesture with his free hand. “I wouldn't be here without his consent.”

Link only lowered his head, hiding his face. Of all the things his friends could see, he certainly didn't want them to see him in bed with the Demon Lord. He couldn't say anything; he was speechless.

Zelda turned away and walked out, still silent and with stiff shoulders. “You're not welcome here.” Groose turned and shut the door, walking after Zelda.

“My, my, your friends aren't very tolerant.” he mused, tracing an old scar on the boy's chest. “At least you have me...” he sat up and wrapped both arms around the boy, pulling him between his legs and holding him to his chest. “Even if they all betray you, and leave you for dead, you'll still have me.” he smirked, biting at the boy's ear. “Would true friends turn you away because your enemy requested your help? The Goddess is prejudiced, and the boy has a silly haircut. Fine friends indeed.”

The hero closed his eyes and kept his head down, not bothering to pull away from the demon. Ghirahim pressed his lips to the boy's neck, trailing a few soft kisses down to his collarbone. “Let's go, sky child. We have better things to do than sit here and ponder your choice of friends.” He guided the hero to his feet, handing him his tunic and chainmail.

“I didn't think they'd react like that, even if they did see you.” he mumbled, numbly tugging his clothes on. “I didn't think...” his voice trailed off, his eyes sad.

The Demon Lord wrapped his arms around the boy, stroking his hair softly. “Let's go. There's no point in staying here any longer. You heard them; I'm not welcome here.” he murmured, his touch comforting the boy.

Link nodded after a moment and lifted his head, looking up at him. “Yeah...” he nodded and touched his hand, belting on his sword before turning back to him. “We're going to visit Setanta. I want him to make me something.” he patted his wallet, moving to the door. “And we're going to fly there.”

Ghirahim rose an eyebrow but followed him outside, his head tilted to the side. “On that bird of yours? Lead the way, sky child.” he gestured that he would follow.

The blonde nodded again and let out a piercing whistle, the crimson Loftwing gliding down from the sky and landing before him. The bird looked at Ghirahim and squawked at him. The demon shrugged and dissolved into the sword again.

“ _You'll travel faster if your bird only has to carry you.”_ he answered the unspoken question, sounding a little bored already.

Link nodded and climbed onto his Loftwing, holding the harness loosely as they began to ascend. They levelled out once they were high above the trees, gliding through the air easily as Link tugged the directions out of his pouch. He explained where he was going, but not why. Ghirahim was still curious, questioning him about minute details.

Link ignored him, for the most part. Or tried to, once the demon started filling his mind with all sorts of nonsense. A series of images flashed through his mind, him bound and gagged at the demon's feet. He shook his head and tried harder to ignore him, the tips of his ears reddening.

The demon seemed to know that he'd hit a nerve. So he continued. He showed the boy everything he wanted to do to him, making the hero blush darker.

The blonde clenched his jaw and held back a shiver as an image of him broken and bloodied beneath the demon swam before his eyes. Images continued to bombard him as they flew, clouding his thoughts.

**He gasped and struggled against the chains that bound his wrists behind his back, the demon forcing him to his knees on the stone floor. His breath came in short pants, his eyes glazed. His clothes were ripped and torn, blood staining the material in places. He turned his gaze to the demon's face, pleading soundlessly for more.**

He shook his head again, struggling to ignore the image. The demon was getting more and more creative as time went by, each image becoming more and more graphic.

**His hair hung over his face, hiding his eyes from view as he kissed down the demon's chest. He raised his head after a moment, his lips parted slightly to reveal slightly pointed canines. The Demon Lord looked quite content and smug beneath him as the boy went back to his ministrations, kissing ever lower.**

“What do you want, Ghirahim?” he demanded, focusing on a particular feather on the Loftwing's head to distract himself.

“ _You.”_

**A crimson ribbon was tied around his neck, his body arching and writhing from the light touches. The tip of a dagger sliced into the skin of shoulderblade, the demon's mouth moving across the wound. He groaned in pain as the demon forced his tongue into the cut, making it bleed more. As more cuts were made in his flesh, screams began to escape his quivering lips.**

Link shuddered and touched his neck faintly, making sure that it was just an illusion and not real. He noticed that his breath was coming faster than usual, his heart pounding in his chest as another of the demon's images assailed him.

**The more he screamed, the more the demon hurt him. His skin was almost completely covered in blood or cuts, his body slumped against the ground from blood loss. He knew the demon wouldn't kill him – just bring him to the brink of death before healing him. His vision began to go black, but then a warmth spread across his body; the wounds began to close up and scar.**

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop the flow of images. The demon finally relented, halting the onslaught. _“I told you once before, sky child. I want you. I will not stop until you are mine, and you understand that.”_ he purred.

The hero eventually moved his hands away, still shaking and breathing heavily. _If he actually does all of that to me... I don't think I'd be able to resist. He'd break me easily._ He realized, keeping his thoughts away from Ghirahim. _Unless I went to the demon realm... if I became a demon, he wouldn't be able to break me as easily... But I might_ want _to be broken after that... It'd be worth a try though._

“Once we're finished here, I want to go to the demon realm.” he announced, waiting for the demon's reaction and shielding his thoughts from him as best as he could.

“ _The demon realm? Why would you want to go there, sky child?”_ he asked curiously, a note of wariness in his voice. _“It's not as nice as the surface.”_

Link shrugged. “I want to go. Will you accompany me? I'd prefer to have you along, so I don't get completely lost.”

The Demon Lord was silent for a long time before he finally responded. _“Do you know what happens if a human spends too much time in the demon realm?”_ his voice didn't betray any emotion.

The hero nodded slightly. “Zero said that it might not effect me. I'm too pure to be corrupted or something.” he said off-handedly. _We'll find out when we get there, of course._ An image of him with pointed canines came back into his mind; he brushed it aside after a moment.

“ _If you insist on going, I will go with you.”_ the demon sighed, resignation clear in his tone. _“Just don't blame me if you become a demon.”_

 

They flew in silence the rest of the way, Link pondering how he would stop the demon from breaking him completely. He could feel Ghirahim at the edge of his mind, probably catching any stray thoughts.

Link guided the bird down to the ground and landed lightly, slipping from its back and patting its beak. “You can go now.” he murmured, a sigh escaping him as the bird took off again and began to fly away. “You can stay hidden if you want, Ghirahim. Up to you.”

The demon ignored him, not bothering to appear. _“I think I'll stay like this, thank you. Get this over and done with, sky child.”_ he murmured.

The blonde sighed again but made his way towards the small cottage. He knocked gently on the door and stepped back, waiting.

With a creak, the door swung inwards. A man stood there, short blue-black hair swept back from his face. He gestured for him to come inside. At the man's expectant look, the hero quickly explained what he wanted, watching the man draw a rough design on a scrap of paper. It looked better than he thought it would.

“Come back in a few hours. And bring a few hundred rupees.” the man waved a hand at him and turned away, wandering into a different room.

Link rolled his eyes and walked outside, wandering into the surrounding forest. He could feel the demon at the edge of his mind, curiosity radiating from him. _“So that's what you wanted him to make... Why_ do _you want him to make it? Black isn't really your color, sky child.”_ the demon sounded very amused, almost purring at him.

“I want it. Be quiet.” he grumbled, the tips of his ears reddening again. He ignored the demon after that, finally sitting down on a hollow log. The Demon Lord materialized beside him and tilted his head, watching him closely.

“I really can't imagine you wearing such a thing.” he admitted eventually, his eyes roaming over the boy. “I also never thought I would see you wear something so revealing.” he laughed softly.

The hero glared at him for a moment.

“What a charming glare you have.”

He glared harder.

“But when you're done trying to turn me into ash with your glare alone, maybe you'll let me speak seriously; maybe you'll even listen to what I have to say.”

He stopped glaring at the demon, but continued to watch him warily. “What is it?”

The Demon Lord leaned back and looked up at the sky, his hair falling back from his face. Link noticed that the black lines across his skin had faded completely after he had bonded with the sword; his power must have returned.

“I will be honest with you, sky child; I have no need to deceive you.” he began. “Travelling with you, even having you as my master... it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.” he declared. “With Demise... everything was order after order, and then I had to chase that girl all over the surface to revive him... You're much more simple.”

“Oh, cheers.”

“I don't mean that in a negative way, Link – for once. You want to adventure and see the world, rather than conquer and destroy it. And it's reassuring to know that you won't destroy _me_ once you're finished with me.”

“That's not a certainty.”

“I'm sure it isn't. But your company is far more... relaxing, shall we say? Even if you decided that the world would be better off without me, you wouldn't kill me in my sleep. You'd fight me honorably. I would win, of course, but the sentiment remains.”

Link tilted his head to the side like a bird might, his brows furrowing. “How do you understand me? If light and dark are so different, why are you able to understand me?”

Ghirahim looked back at him for a moment before clicking his fingers, a simple coin appearing between his fingers. “A coin has two sides, for instance. But there is only one edge.” he pointed out, running the tip of his thumb along the edge of the coin. Then it vanished.

The blonde nodded thoughtfully and rested his chin on his palms, his elbows on his knees. “What you showed me earlier... would you actually...” he trailed off, gazing distractedly at a mound of fallen leaves.

**Every image was different, but there was one similarity between them all; his eyes always portrayed an emotion he rarely felt – lust. Even when the demon was bringing him to the brink of death, he wanted it. With each cut that was made on his pale flesh, he wanted it. Even when he pretended to resist and struggle, it was the same; he** _**wanted it** _ **.**

“I would.” the demon nodded. “As you saw, you wouldn't die by my hand. You might come close to death, but you would not die.”

Link hardly heard him. He was still shocked at his revelation. _Why would I want such a thing?_

“Because you'd enjoy it.” Ghirahim murmured. “Just like light and dark, pleasure and pain are two sides of the same coin.”

He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. His thoughts were so frantic, the demon had probably heard him anyway.

“Let me show you.”

Link's head jolted up, his eyes wide.

“Not right now, sky child. We'll get the outfit from the grumpy man, and then we'll travel to the demon realm. When we're there, I will consider it. But not until then.” he chuckled softly and put a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair. “You're too pure for me to spoil so soon. It'd be like plucking a flower before it blooms – and when you bloom, it shall be a marvellous sight.”

The boy whispered something, so quiet even the demon barely heard him say anything. Ghirahim leaned closer and gestured for him to repeat himself.

“Show me...” he whispered faintly, the tips of his ears burning again.

 

The demon moved back and studied him for a moment, sensing the boy's thoughts with his own... then he nodded. The boy was frenzied, his thoughts chaotic and wild – even if it was a mistake, he wanted to know. His own curiosity was too great.

Ghirahim stood and clicked his fingers, his crimson cloak forming on the grass. He wrapped an arm around the hero's waist and guided him to his feet, laying him down on the soft material. The boy's eyes were wide, but exactly the same as they had been in the images the demon showed him.

Slowly, the demon slipped the boys belts off, setting them and his tunic beside them. Already the boy was panting softly, his chest rising and falling anxiously. The man shifted to straddle the boy, licking and biting at his neck the moment he was comfortable above him. The hero's frenzy seemed contagious, his teeth piercing the soft skin on his neck and drawing blood, eliciting a delightful gasp of pain from the boy.

The Demon Lord swiftly lost all control of his actions; he roughly bit at the pale flesh and clawed shallow gouges into the boy's chest, all the while pressing his hips against the boy. Each time the hero's flesh was stained crimson with blood, he let out delicious moans and gasps, arching up against the larger male.

Link let out a cry as the demon sank into him, throwing his head back and clawing at the cloak beneath him. The demon didn't wait for him to adjust as be began to tear into him, snarling and biting at the boy writhing under him. A strangled gasp escaped the boy as his body went stiff, his muscles tensing up.

A scream tore from his lips as intense pain shot through his body, leaving him quivering and moaning from the agony that had assailed him for not even half of a second. His vision flickered, leaving him stranded in a place between unconscious and conscious, his body still reacting to the demon's touches. He was vaguely aware of the building pleasure, when finally his release snapped him into full awareness.

His fingernails roughly dug into the demon's shoulders as he arched up again, another cry escaping him before he sank into the dark waters of oblivion.


	8. Going Down In Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going Down In Flames is by Three Doors Down. This chapter is shorter than the rest, because I wanted to drop-kick my laptop out of the house. Suffice to say... It wasn't flowing as easy as usual, and I got.. frustrated.

He woke to find his head resting on the demon's lap, his hair being stroked softly. He was dressed again and the larger wounds had been bandaged, but the first thing that caught his attention was the Demon Lord and his uncharacteristic silence. Ghirahim was gazing down at the boy, his expression unreadable.

The boy went to sit up but nearly swooned, falling back to the demon's lap. “What happened?” he mumbled, his throat sore and dry from his earlier cries. He remembered the excruciating agony that had wracked his body, a pain that the demon didn't cause.

He glanced down at his left hand on a whim, his eyes widening. The Triforce... the symbol that had been marked on the back of his hand since he had recovered the three pieces... it was gone. The Goddess had abandoned him. He lowered his hand after a moment, his eyes closing.

 _Why, Goddess? Why have you abandoned me? What have I done wrong?_ He demanded in his thoughts, balling his hand into a fist.

“ _The Goddess has forsaken you for feeling the way you do. My kind were made into demons because we were open about the way we felt; the Goddess exiled us to the demon realm, to live amongst the true monsters. Few demons are cruel and sadistic.”_ the demon murmured to him in his mind, still stroking his hair. _“Most of my people don't deserve to be called demons. But because the Goddess decided that we would not be swayed, she abandoned us. Just as she has abandoned you.”_

When Link said nothing, the demon continued. _“We were passionate and proud, enjoying our lives to the fullest. She decided we should be humble. My people were not meant to be humble. When we didn't change, she flung us aside like trash.”_

Link opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the demon, beginning to understand. “She abandoned your people?” he mumbled, his brows furrowed.

Ghirahim nodded slowly, his eyes hard as he began to speak again. _“As always, history is written by the victors, the survivors. Our tale was lost over time, and your people began to see us as monsters. Admittedly, some of us are. I, myself, am rather bloodthirsty, but I believe that's because I am a sword spirit. As a weapon, I need to be bloodthirsty and ruthless. There is no place for kindness on the battlefield.”_ he chuckled wryly.

The hero – now not much of a hero, after losing his Goddess's approval – slowly sat up, staring at the back of his hand. While his thoughts had been racing only an hour ago, his mind was deadly calm.

“ _I suppose you might think of this as being freed. You no longer have to serve the Goddess; you are free to walk your own path, not one chosen for you. That doesn't make you inherently evil, though; it's more like you've become much like anyone else. Not everyone is a hero, sky child.”_

 _Not everyone is a hero..._ the words rang in his ears, reverberating through his skull. _He's right... This doesn't mean I'm cursed now, or something._ His eyes widened, finally meeting the other's tawny eyes.

For the first time since they had formed their alliance, the boy moved first. He turned slowly and pressed his lips to the demon's, his eyes half closed as his hand raised to touch the man's cheek. If anything, the Demon Lord seemed surprised by the touch. That, of course, didn't stop him from responding to the kiss.

Unlike the previous kisses they had shared, this one was different. The demon's touches were gentle, almost as if he feared breaking the boy. Even the hand that slowly moved to rest on the boy's hip was subdued, almost as soft as the lips against his own. Slowly, his body began to relax.

After a short while, Link began to run out of air. He pulled back and took a gasping breath, opening his eyes again. A drop of water splashed onto his cheek; his hair fell back from his face as he looked skyward. Clouds covered the sky, large droplets of water falling around them.

Ghirahim raised a hand slowly, and without looking away from the blonde, formed a barrier around them. They watched as the rain slid across the smooth surface and fall to the ground, sinking into the grass and soil.

With the demon's barrier protecting them from the wet and cold, they watched the rain.

 

“Clothes're on the bench.” Setanta waved a hand at the pair, ignoring the water dripping onto the floor. “Pay me.”

Link almost rolled his eyes, but handed him a small pouch of rupees. “Thanks.” he murmured, picking up the bundle. Water was still dripping from his hair and clothes, leaving a small puddle around him. The demon beside him was equally soaked, only he didn't look like a drowned rat.

The man opened the pouch and looked into it, nodding in satisfaction. “Good, good. Now shoo.” he waved a hand at them and turned away.

The Demon Lord rose a brow at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back out the door. “Shall we teleport using my 'clicky-thing' or shall we spend hours slogging through the rain and mud? I'd much prefer to get some rest first.” he tilted his head, not bothering to form another barrier. They had still ended up drenched once the ground became slick with rain. Somehow.

“Clicky-thing.”

“Getting lazy already, sky child?”

“Shut up and take me somewhere warm and dry. And then get me lunch.”

“You think you can boss around the fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim?” the demon demanded, looking outraged. “You think you can tell me what to do? You may be my master, but you do _not_ order me around.”

“I said feed me. That means feed me.”

“You are incorrigible, boy.”

“Yeah, I've heard that a few times.”

The demon sighed. Then they vanished.

 

The snark duo appeared in front of a cliff face, a small waterfall mixing with the still-falling rain. Lilies filled the edges of the stream, the water gurgling softly. “Where are we?” he murmured, his blue eyes darting around, finally settling on a glowing purple-blue stone. “A Timeshift Stone?”

Ghirahim nodded and led him towards a small cave, partially concealed by the flowing water. “Indeed. The cave is much nicer with the stone activated. Without it, the cave would be filled with rubble.” brushing aside the boy's questions, the demon walked onwards.

The hero sighed inwardly as he followed him.

The demon was right though; the cave lacked a door, but the temperature wasn't cold enough to worry about that, and it was sparsely furnished. With only a bed and a table, the place seemed oddly barren, compared to the demon's usual taste.

Dragging the boy out of his thoughts, the demon spoke. “Do you know what you want to do next, sky child?” he asked, his soaked clothes vanishing.

Like the prudish, innocent (pffft) boy he was, he averted his eyes. But not before catching a glimpse of the male's muscular body. He felt his face heating up again, so turned his back to the demon. “I don't know. I want to go to the demon realm, but I'd prefer to get a little stronger before I go. I don't relish the idea of becoming some monster's dinner.” he said wryly, keeping himself from thinking about said demon's figure. _Blah, blah, Groose in tights, Groose in tights._ He thought to himself, biting the inside of his cheek.

And of course, two strong hands began to strip him of his equipment, clothes, and dignity. Well, the little dignity that remained. Soon, he was shivering, the cool air caressing his bare flesh. For once, the demon didn't seem all that intent on messing with the boy. He was silent as he passed the sky child a blanket from the bed, his brows slightly furrowed.

“Well then, we shall rest for today. After losing the favor of the Goddess and having your friends showcase their arrogance – pardon, _apathy –_ for my kind, you must be tired. Look, you're quivering.” he teased, tugging on the blue diamond earring the boy wore. “What kind of demon would I be, if I couldn't take good care of my master?” he whispered. “And I am simply one _hell_ of a demon.”

The boy chuckled at his words and turned his head to the side, unable to stop himself from enjoying the touch. “Well then, how about...” he turned around and leaned up to kiss along the demon's jawline, his movement a little awkward having not been this... promiscuous. He remembered how the demon had moved earlier, and pressed his body against the other. “How about...” he repeated, his tone soft and playful.

When Ghirahim let his eyes slide closed, wrapping his arms around the boy, Link finished his sentence as he nipped at the demon's pointed ear. “How about you get me some lunch?” he smirked and twisted out of his arms, still managing to hold the blanket around his figure. He might sleep with the demon, but he wasn't about to go prancing about naked in front of him. Not. Ever.

The Demon Lord opened his eyes, looking very annoyed. “One day, sky child. One day.” he threatened, letting him go before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

 

At least an hour later, the demon returned. With a click of his fingers, a loaf of bread and a small pot of honey appeared on the table. A few gold and red fruits lay beside the bread, a bottle of dark red liquid appearing with another snap of the demon's fingers.

Link had made himself comfortable in the cave, curling up on the large bed beneath a blanket. His hair stuck out from under the blankets, ruffled and messy. At the small noises the demon had made, he peeked out at him. “What is that?” he gestured to the bottle. “Something smells fruity... is that it?” he sniffed at the air, wrapping the blanket around himself as he sat up on the bed.

Ghirahim nodded as the boy tore off a hunk of bread and smeared the top with honey, tasting it gingerly before he started to devour the food. “It's wine. I doubt you've had it before, but I'm quite fond of it. You can thank Zero for the food and drink.” he stretched his arms before laying back on the bed, his head resting on his hands. “I don't have to eat, so it's all for you.”

 _Why do I feel so... protective of this boy? If I treated him as a possession, I could understand that. I am a greedy bastard, after all. But this kindness? This_ trust _? I suppose it stems from his humanity. If he was a demon, I would be watching my back at all time. Maybe Zero was right when she spoke of his light._ The demon thought to himself, gazing up at the cave ceiling.

 _What will happen to me? She mentioned the effects the darkness would have on someone from the light, but what about the reverse? If light and dark are two sides of the same coin, one would think that it could work both ways... which might leave me distastefully bonded to the light._ Not for the first time, he wondered how much of a good idea it was to let the boy become his master.

_This will probably bite me in the ass later. I can see it now; the once-hero and the ex-villain end up saving the world. Wouldn't that be nicely ironic? Although... it might be worth it, just to prod the Goddess in the side. Annoying her is likely not a good idea, but irritating her is almost as much fun as irritating her hero. Admittedly, I didn't think she would remove her blessing from the sky child... even for her, it's a little disproportionate. Her chosen hero saves an enemy and forms a truce with him? That's not really worthy of that level of retribution._

_Isn't it ironic? Hard work hardly pays. Even_ I _can't help but feel a touch of pity for the boy. Someone with his personality and attitude is bound to face an unhappy life. He probably has some grand dreams of settling down and living to an old age, enjoying a peaceful existence. He will soon know that all dreams eventually disappear, when the dreamers wake._


	9. Inderlude - Cover Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover Me is by Candlebox

_I was loyal to what I believed, I had faith in myself, I tried my best. But for some reason that my mind cannot grasp, you have forsaken me. I have sometimes wondered if I am making the right choices, if I am doing the right thing. A hundred years could pass and I would still not know the answer. Without you, I fear that I have lost my willpower. Why would I fight, when I have nothing to fight_ for _? My home no longer feels like my home, my friends have abandoned me, and my Goddess has lost faith in the hero she chose._

_I suppose I have always considered myself an optimist; I have never been as pessimistic or cynical as some, but I am aware that life isn't always fair. Now, however, I don't know how I see the world._

_It feels empty and desolate, much like Lanayru Desert felt._

_Strangely, there is one place where I feel content. It is the last place I should ever let down my guard, but I can't help myself. Traveling and exploring the surface had been my goal for some time, but now it is slowly beginning to feel like home – more so with my new companion._

_My feelings for him confuse me. And with nowhere to turn to for answers, I am left without guidance and I fear that my choice may harm others. Everything I know about him conflicts with my feelings._

_He is a demon. And not just any demon, but the Demon Lord of the surface, as he calls himself. He is cruel and callous, but also a valuable ally. We are more similar than I ever thought, and that knowledge came as quite the surprise to me. I should not feel this way about him, but I cannot deny that I care for him._

_He has frequently impended Zelda and myself, hindering us at times, and downright causing trouble the rest of the time. He has almost killed me several times, and I know that with his power restored, he would be able to kill me easily._

_The list goes on. Yet I can't help but lower my guard around him and I often find myself at ease. I suppose we have established a kind of trust. We both know how the other really is, but we can still work together._

_I wonder if he regrets his choice of master. If he does... well, I suppose it would be the same as all the other people who have forsaken me._

 

_As we lay there that night, wondering where this path would lead... I heard him speaking. His voice was soft; almost too soft for me to hear, but it seemed to be filled with misery. He must have thought that I was asleep, for he spoke more to himself than me. He had an arm around my shoulders, and I could feel his chest move beneath my head as he whispered._

“ _If you seek forgiveness for the mistakes you've made... with a life as long as mine, with my past... Where do you even begin?” he uttered, a slight tremor to his voice. “Where do you start?”_

_I heard him give a short, bitter laugh before he fell silent again, his chest rising and falling with each breath. While I had been starting to drift off to sleep, his question brought my mind to life again._

_I don't think either of us slept well that night._


	10. Tourniquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet is by Evanescence.

The hero yawned and sat up, kicking his legs out from the tangled mess the blankets had become. He dressed quickly and ate the remaining fruits, savouring each bite. He was aware of the demon's eyes on him the whole time.

“Have you made up your mind, sky child? You planned on doing all this great adventuring, didn't you?” the demon asked after a while, obviously impatient with the boy's languid movements.

“I have. We're going to the demon realm.” at the man's satisfied nod, he shook his head. “We're walking there. No teleporting unless we need to.” he insisted. “And no flying, either.”

Ghirahim sighed and stood up, his cape forming around his shoulders. “Fine. Let's go, boy.” without waiting for an answer, the demon swept out of the cave.

The blonde muttered a few choice words about his companion and smiled to himself crookedly, belting on his sword. He didn't have a shield for once, and it felt strange not having the extra weight on his back. His new sword was lighter than the Master Sword – he could almost fool himself into thinking that he didn't even have the sword resting between his shoulderblades.

Once he was ready, he met the demon outside. His blue eyes studied the waterfall as he came to stand beside the sword spirit. “Are you going to walk with me, or stay in the sword?” he asked, looking sideways at him.

The Demon Lord slowly turned his gaze upon him, his lips curled disdainfully. “I'll walk with you. I need to guide you to the entrance, after all. Unless you think you can find it yourself?” he offered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Don't complain. You profess to be the Demon Lord of the surface; shouldn't you at least explore it a little on the way to the demon realm?” Link retorted, unimpressed by the demon's antics. “Can we just get there first? Then you can whine.”

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, but he gestured towards the trees. “We're going to have to do a lot of walking. Are you sure you're up for it? I'm not going to carry you if you get tired.”

Link nodded. “I'm ready if you are. If anyone gets tired, it'll be you. At least I get exercise.” he teased. At the demon's grumpy look, he shut up. Kinda. “Well someone doesn't like mornings.” he muttered.

“Shut up and walk, sky child.”

“Bite me.”

 

The day wore on as the two travelled across the land, skirting monster lairs and fast-flowing rivers. Whenever the two found themselves isolated, Link would talk. Incessantly. About Skyloft, about his travels across Hyrule, about the friends he had made and the monsters he had fought.

Several times, the demon had threatened the boy. Each threat was more bloody and gruesome than the last, but it didn't faze the boy. He just happily continued his tale, much to the demon's annoyance.

“If you really don't want me to talk, you could always talk about your past.” he offered eventually.

Ghirahim fixed his tawny eyes on the boy. “Compared to your _impressive_ narrative, mine would scarcely suffice. It's not as _riveting_.”

“Try me.”

The demon sighed. “Let me rephrase: I don't want to talk about it. There was blood and pain, running from the true demons of that realms, fighting between families... It's not peaches and cream, sky child.” he paused for a moment, looking pensive. “But I do miss the simplicity of that life. I didn't like having to leave.”

“Huh. We're more alike than I thought.” Link mused. At the demon's bemused look, he explained. “We both had a relatively unexciting life, but we both had to leave our homes. We learnt how to fight, and ended up in the service of someone else. Aside from your never-ending narcissism, we are almost the same.”

Ghirahim hummed softly as he thought it over, his head tilted to the side as they walked. “I suppose you have a point. However, if our positions were reversed, I doubt you would survive in the demon realm. That kind of naivete gets people killed.” he said shortly.

The hero frowned. _He says that like he knows from experience... Maybe he used to be naïve, and it got people hurt._ He wondered. “My naivete?”

“You're too trusting. If someone wanted to harm you, they would just have to pretend to be friendly. You'd be dead before you knew what happened. You see the good in everyone, but not the bad.” for some reason, the demon sounded a little angry as he gestured to the two of them. “You accepted my proposed truce without question; I could have killed you while you slept, if I wanted. And I used to be your enemy!” he exclaimed.

“It's not that I don't see the bad in people – it's more like I want to believe that the good outweighs the bad.” he said quietly. “I knew that you might kill me. I just wanted to believe that you wouldn't.”

The demon stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. The boy almost stumbled into him, but lifted a hand at the last moment and touched his shoulder. “What? What is it?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

After a moment, the man recovered. “I'm fine.” he brushed his hand aside, beginning to walk again. “I just thought of something. It doesn't matter. If we want to get to the entrance to the demon realm before sundown, we had better keep moving.”

Link held back a sigh and dropped his hand, nodding for him to continue. They began to walk in silence, each preoccupied with their thoughts.

 

Towards the end of the day, the ruin that the demon claimed held the entrance to the demon realm loomed into view. They decided that it would be best to wait until dawn to continue their journey, as monsters were bound to emerge after dark.

“Pick a place, sky child. I'll set up a barrier.” Ghirahim looked at him sideways, his tawny eyes distant. It was the first time either of them had spoken since their earlier fight. “It will be cold tonight, but we cannot risk lighting a fire. It would alert every monster in the area to our presence.”

The hero sighed again. He gestured towards the roots of a tree, where a dense patch of grass grew. “That will be fine. I'm not used to spending the night on the surface, but I'll manage.” he murmured, slipping off his belts and setting them over one of the gnarled roots.

“You sound tired.” the demon remarked off-handedly, watching him as he formed a protective diamond barrier around the tree. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you were completely exhausted. If I recall correctly, you looked much like this in our last fight; ready to give up and fall, but still pushing yourself onwards.”

As Link looked up at him, already starting to shiver, the Demon Lord gestured at him, a crimson blanket appearing on the grass. “Knowing you and your increasingly annoying habit of not giving up, you would have kept walking had I not been here. And you would have become an appetizing dinner for a roaming monster.”

The blonde chuckled and sat down on the blanket, kicking his boots off. “You're right. I chased Zelda from dawn to dusk, every day. After a few days of that... my mind started to wander, I became distracted whenever I fought... Sleep is good.” he yawned.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes but moved over to the boy, wrapping the blanket around the other's shoulders. “Go to sleep, sky child. I've had to put up with your incessant babbling for most of the day; if you don't be quiet, I'll give your mouth something better to do.” he said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Link – being Link – blushed bright red, from his cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears. “I'll be quiet.” he said meekly. “Shutting up now.”

“You're still talking~.”

 

The rising sun woke the hero, the golden rays blinding even with his eyes closed. Nothing had disturbed them throughout the night, allowing them to rest properly. He noted sleepily that his mouth tasted funny...

“Morning, sky child.” the demon hummed, his back against the tree and the blanket-wrapped boy between his legs, with his head on the man's chest. “I didn't want to wake you – you looked so content, snoring softly.”

Link sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, yawning quietly. “I haven't slept so well in a long time.” he admitted. “That's one of the few times I haven't had nightmares.”

At this, the Demon Lord seemed intrigued. “You have nightmares? What of, if you don't mind my asking?” he tilted his head, gazing at the boy kneeling between his legs. Despite the light fog and cool air that surrounded them, the demon didn't seem cold in the slightest. In fact, his skin was quite warm.

The hero shrugged non-committally. “The usual things, I guess. Death, pain, losing my friends, that sort of thing. Why _do_ you ask, anyway? To use your own words, I didn't think you cared about my mental well-being.” he rose a brow.

“I have nightmares, whenever I sleep. But luckily for me, sleep is not a necessity. I believe I can go infinitely without sleeping. Or eating, for that matter.” he mused, leaning his head back against the tree. “While I wouldn't call it _dying_ , per se, I mostly dream of ceasing to exist. Not being, to put it simply. As you might imagine, that is not a pleasant thing.”

“My feet are cold.” remarked the blonde. He held his gloved hands up, the bare tips of his fingers pink. “My hands too.”

The demon took the boy's hands between his own, massaging and kneading the flesh between his long fingers to warm them up. “It should only take an hour or two to get to the ruin.” he murmured, watching the boy.

Link nodded and pulled his hands away, able to feel his fingers now. He quickly pulled on his boots and belts again, noting how relaxed he felt in the demon's presence. _How far we have come... if I was told a few days ago that my enemy would become my friend... I would have laughed. Now.. well, I trust him. Somehow._

Once dressed, the Demon Lord lowered the barrier and they began to walk again. The fog had begun to recede already, and the rising sun was starting to warm the cool air up. The hero had stopped shivering already.

They were closer than the demon had said, the walk only taking them half of an hour. The ruin loomed above them, the stonework crumbled and worn. Faint black designs could still be seen etched into the stone, lining what remained of windows and doors. The ruined building didn’t seem particularly ominous, Link realized.

With the Demon Lord leading the way, the two entered the ruin. A faint breeze whistled through the twisting corridors, ruffling through the boy’s hair. Despite the confusing walkways that all looked the same, the demon seemed to know exactly where to go, which path to take. As they walked, Link found that he was able to sense a change in the air.

The demon seemed to be affected by it, his eyes narrowed slightly. The blonde concentrated for a moment and let his thoughts be drawn towards the sword spirit’s mind, absent-mindedly wandering behind him.

**Ghirahim’s mind was convoluted. His thoughts didn’t follow any set pattern; instead, they flickered back and forth. One recurring thought was that he was coming home. Even if he didn’t consider that realm his home, he was still from there. That was the only thought that kept surfacing – the hero could only catch glimpses of thoughts. He thought he saw his own face in one of them, flashing past his mind before he could catch it.**

Pulling his thoughts away from the demon, he looked past the man’s shoulder. A black design was carved onto a wall, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. It was one of the few designs that hadn’t faded over time.

“That’s it, sky child. Once we enter the demon realm, there’s no going back.” The demon murmured. “That sounded incredibly dull, but that’s how it is. This realm will change you, possibly beyond repair.”

Link nodded slowly, one of his hands lifting up to wrap his fingers around the hilt of his sword. “I know.” He said simply. “But I’ve made up my mind. Let’s go.”

The Demon Lord stepped forwards and touched his index finger to the center of the design, the black lines seeming impossibly dark against his pale glove. The lines slowly began to move, contorting and wrapping around each other. Finally, the black lines seemed to split, a dim grey light seeping through the gaps. They opened wider, soon large enough for the two to walk through. With a shared look, the two entered the portal.

The black lines sealed behind them.


End file.
